Entre licantropos y vampiros
by Ramib89
Summary: Él es un vampiro distante y melancólico, ella es una licántropo apasionada y extrovertida. Por casualidades del destino sus caminos se cruzan y harán todo lo posible por estar juntos
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Durante siglos licántropos y vampiros han estado en guerra, hasta que a principios del siglo XIX se firmó el tratado de paz que puso fin a la masacre. Luego de largas negociaciones se llegó a un acuerdo: cada raza se mantendría alejada del territorio de la otra, evitando el contacto entre ambos bandos.

Los vampiros son conocidos por su sed de sangre, la luz del sol no los mata pero los afecta disminuyendo su fuerza considerablemente y haciendo que necesiten alimentarse más seguido, tampoco son inmortales como afirman las leyendas, sino que viven muchos años, por cada 5 años envejecen sólo uno. Cuando nace un vampiro su condición es similar a la de un humano normal, sólo que es un poco más fuerte y rápido, al cumplir la mayoría de edad (20 años) su cuerpo pasa por una transformación hasta convertirse totalmente en uno de los suyos, haciendo que las habilidades con las que nació se fortalezcan exponencialmente. La única forma de matar a un vampiro es cortando su cabeza o incendiando su cuerpo hasta reducirlo a cenizas.

Los licántropos pueden cambiar su estructura física ya sea haciendo crecer sus uñas hasta convertirlas en garras afiladas o adoptando la forma de una bestia con forma de lobo, si bien no son tan rápidos como los vampiros su fuerza física es extraordinaria. Las condiciones de su nacimiento son similares a la de los vampiros: fuerza y velocidad superiores a las de un humano ordinario, excepto que cuando hay luna llena se transforman en bestias iracundas y salvajes, cuando cumplen la mayoría de edad son capaces de transformarse a voluntad y tener completo control de su cuerpo y la luna llena los fortalece enormemente. Al igual que los vampiros suelen envejecer una quinta parte por año, la plata y las estacas no les hacen ningún daño, el punto más débil de un licántropo es su corazón.

* * *

**Capítulo**** 1**

-T.K. ,oye T.K. ¿Me estás escuchando?- dijo un chico de cabello negro azulado a otro.

-Lo siento Ken, estaba distraído ¿Qué me decías?- respondió otro joven, quien tenía el cabello rubio y ojos celestes, los cuales miraban en dirección al cielo negro de la noche.

Su amigo resopló -Siempre tienes la cabeza en las nubes, desde que eras chico y te quedabas mirando a los cielos soñando despierto durante tus lecciones. Te preguntaba si no estás nervioso, en unas semanas será tu cumpleaños-

-No es la gran cosa- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No es la gran cosa? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Serás mayor de edad por fin!-

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Seguiré siendo el mismo T.K. de siempre-

-Con excepción de que serás mucho más poderoso, imagínatelo: fuerza, velocidad, y envejecimiento lento-

-Igual que mi padre, mi hermano y que todos los demás adultos. Creo que le estás dando demasiada importancia al asunto Ken-

-Créeme que de estar en tu lugar estaría de lo más ansioso, es una pena que aún falten dos meses para mi cumpleaños-

-Espero que cuando madures no te pongas a presumir con tus habilidades-

-¿En serio me crees tan vanidoso y ególatra?-

-Tu masculinidad parece necesitar reafirmarse cuando Yolei esta cerca- le dijo su amigo sonriendo.

-No tengo idea de que estás hablando- respondió nervioso.

-¡Vamos Ken! Estás loco por esa chica, desde que éramos pequeños, siempre le hacías ojitos y la ayudabas con sus tareas. Por lo que he oído se ha convertido en una dama muy hermosa-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, tal vez se ha vuelto tan hermosa que no quiere perder tiempo en alguien como yo-

-Te subestimas mi amigo, eres un gran partido y si no puede notarlo, ella se lo pierde-

-Es difícil resaltar estando a tu lado, tú eres hijo de uno de los condes, tu familia es una de las más antiguas y poderosas de nuestra raza. Mi ancestros siempre han sido simples vasallos de los Takaishi-

-Sabes de sobra que eso nunca me importó y a tí tampoco debería, eres mi mejor amigo, no me interesa tu posición social-

-Lo sé- le respondió su amigo, quien le apoyaba el brazo sobre su hombro.

-Son tan tiernos los dos- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Y cuando se voltearon vieron al hermano de Matt junto a su novia.

-¿Interrumpimos un momento especial? Si quieren podemos volver más tarde-

-Que gracioso Matt ¿Tu nueva apariencia también es parte del chiste?- comentó al ver el atuendo que llevaba el otro joven.

-Eso lo dices por envidia, todos con los que me he cruzado me han elogiado, dicen que me parezco a nuestro padre-

-¿Y eso es algo bueno?- preguntó su hermano con sorna.

-Vamos Matt no lo molestes, dentro de poco será mayor de edad y podrá acabar contigo en un santiamén-

-Dudo mucho que pueda conmigo Sora, después de todo le enseñé todo lo que sabe- respondió con fingida soberbia.

-Ten cuidado hermano, si subestimas a tu oponente podrías llegar a lamentarlo ¿No fue eso lo que me enseñaste?-

-Y yo que pensé que no estabas prestando atención, aunque tu cuerpo está aquí tu mente siempre parecía encontrarse en otra parte-

-No eres el único que piensa eso- comentó Ken.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí chicos?- preguntó el más joven de los hermanos.

-Nuestro padre desea verte, dice que tiene algo importante para decirte-

-Eso nunca es buena señal- dijo suspirando.

-No seas tan pesimista T.K. y será mejor que vayas cuanto antes, sabes que no le gusta que lleguemos tarde-

-Sí lo sé, nos vemos después- le dijo a su amigo dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo, y se lanzó en picada desde el tejado de un techo hacia el suelo, aterrizando suavemente al llegar.

-Que dramático- comentó Sora.

-Eso no lo aprendió de mí- le respondió Matt antes de darle un efusivo beso.

* * *

Una chica de cabellos marrones se encontraba en su habitación pintando un cuadro, ella sentía que el mundo desaparecía en el momento en que tenía un pincel en su mano, la imagen que se veía era sumamente hermosa: un enorme castillo señorial, nubes flotando alrededor y arriba en el cielo la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor.

-Tu arte ha mejorado mucho en estos años Kari- dijo un joven que tenía el mismo color de cabello y ojos que la chica.

-¡Tai! ¡Has vuelto de tu viaje!- le dijo sorprendida y contenta al mismo tiempo -No te oí llegar-

-Esperemos que cuando madures no tengas problemas en detectar sonidos y olores a distancia hermanita-

-Sabes que siempre fui la mejor alumna de mi clase, es sólo que cuando me concentro en mi arte me olvido de todo lo demás-

-Esperemos que cuando haya un ataque no te encuentres pintando- bromeó su hermano.

-La guerra acabó hace mucho-

-Nunca está demás ser precavido. Mira te traje un regalo de cumpleaños- le dijo sacando un paquete.

-Aún no es mi cumpleaños-

-Lo sé, es sólo que no pude esperar, sabes que siempre fui muy entusiasta. Adelante, toma-

La chica le quitó la cinta que lo envolvía y al retirarle la parte superior abrió los ojos de la sorpresa -¡Es hermoso!- dijo al ver un colgante de plata que tenía la forma de una medialuna.

-Es tradición: los hombres llevamos el símbolo de la fortaleza y las mujeres el símbolo de la belleza- respondió al tiempo que mostraba el colgante que tenía en su cuello.

-Es muy hermoso hermano, muchas gracias- y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-No tienes por qué, eres mi hermanita y siempre lo serás sin importar la edad que tengas. Ojalá mamá pudiera ver en la mujer tan hermosa en que te has vuelto- le dijo conmovido.

-Creo que aún falta un par de semanas para que sea una mujer-

-Aún así ya tienes muchos pretendientes, Davis no deja de preguntarme por tí-

-¡Oh no! Sabes que nunca me ha interesado de esa forma, es un buen amigo y nada más-

-Se lo he dicho pero ya lo conoces, la palabra "rendirse" no está en su vocabulario. Creo que piensa que cuando madures termines viendo las cosas de otra forma, como me pasó a mi con Mimí -

-Eso es muy distinto, tú y ella siempre estuvieron enamorados, es sólo que aún no lo sabían-

-Tal vez te suceda lo mismo-

-No lo creo, cuando conozca a alguien y sea la persona que me cautive realmente, te prometo que serás el primero en saberlo-

-Eso espero, recuerda que no debe haber secretos entre hermanos- le respondió guiñando el ojo antes de irse.

-Espero conocer a esa persona pronto antes de que mi padre y mi hermano me emparejen con alguien de la manada- se dijo a sí misma suspirando. Unos momentos después alguien tocó la puerta de su recámara -Hola Mimí, puedes pasar-

La puerta se abrió y dejó mostrar la figura de una mujer quien llevaba un simple vestido de color rojo y una diadema pero aún así era muy hermosa -Tus sentidos agudos nunca dejan de sorprenderme-

-Díselo a mi hermano, cree que vivo con la cabeza en el cielo, se fue hace un rato-

-Lo sé, me crucé con él mientras venía para acá. Sé que puede ser un pesado a veces, pero así es él, se preocupa por tí-

-Demasiado diría yo-

-No puede evitarlo, para él siempre serás su hermanita pequeña-

-Ojalá pudiera escapar de sus ojos vigilantes aunque sea por una noche-

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas, habrá un baile de máscaras mañana-

-¿De veras? No estaba enterada-

-Eso es porque no se hará en nuestra comunidad. Se hará en la villa de los humanos al sur del puente de la luna-

-¿Estás diciendo de ir allí? Mi hermano me mataría si se enterara ¿Y si hay vampiros?-

-Según el tratado pactado hace muchos años el territorio de los humanos se considera zona neutral, ellos son la ley allí y cualquier disturbio o problema que suceda allí es de su incumbencia, ni vampiros ni licántropos tienen autoridad en sus asuntos. Además dudo mucho que veamos vampiros allí, son demasiado elitistas y creen que ese tipo de eventos no es "digno de los de su clase", vamos no nos hará daño un poco de diversión-

-Supongo que no habrá problemas en ir un par de horas- respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Ésa es la actitud, pero no le digas a tu hermano, si crees que es celoso contigo deberías verlo cuando está conmigo, se convierte en una bestia si ve a alguien observándome-

-No me sorprende- le dijo riendo.

* * *

Dentro de un enorme castillo, había una habitación donde un hombre adulto se encontraba bebiendo un fino vino de una copa mientras esperaba pacientemente la visita de alguien, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que el golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos -Adelante-

-Buenas noches padre- dijo el joven colocándose frente suyo y haciendo una señal de respeto.

-Llegas tarde, te esperaba hace unos minutos-

-Lo siento mucho, estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad y Matt se tardó en entregar tu mensaje-

-No es la primera vez que oigo esa excusa- dijo el hombre arqueando la ceja.

-Puede que no sea la última vez que la oigas- bromeó él chico.

-Probablemente, sólo espero que cuando sea tu ceremonia de ascención seas mas puntual-

-No es la gran cosa, sólo cumpliré la mayoría de la edad-

-Tal vez no sea la gran cosa para un vampiro ordinario, pero no para nosotros, somos uno de los clanes más antiguos que existen, nuestro linaje es puro y nuestra riqueza casi no tiene límites-

-Lo sé padre, soy muy consciente de nuestra posición en este mundo, desde que me prohibías jugar con otros niños-

-Debes regodearte con los tuyos Takeru, los vampiros de clase baja son nuestros siervos, no nuestros amigos-

-Pueden ser ambas cosas, si es así entonces nunca deberías haberme dejado entablar amistad con Ken, su padre es uno de tus vasallos-

-Su padre es uno de mis mejores capitanes y ha demostrado su valía en más de una ocasión. Pero no te llamé para hablar de tus amistades, sino de tu deber-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-He decidio nombrarte mi sucesor en el consejo de vampiros-

-¿Yo?- dijo sorprendido -¿Qué hay de Matt? Él es el mayor, ese lugar le corresponde por derecho-

-Sus derechos de nacimiento se limitan a nuestros bienes familiares, así como a nuestras tropas. Los miembros del consejo tienen derecho de elegir quien será el siguiente en representar a su familia-

-Siempre creí que elegirías a Matt, él siempre fue bueno en estos asuntos-

-Tu hermano posee muchas cualidades, es un hábil guerrero, tiene valor y un gran sentido del honor y pronto se casará con la hija de uno de los miembros, pero siempre fue demasiado impulsivo, en cambio, tú siempre has sido ingenioso, nunca actúas sin pensar primero y si bien sueles ser algo distraído fuiste uno de los mejores de tu clase, no sólo en combate sino también en estrategias, eres el candidato ideal-

-Supongo que no tengo muchas opciones- le dijo suspirando.

-No cuando se trata del deber de nuestra familia y nuestro legado- le respondió con un gesto que se podría interpretar como una sonrisa -Puedes retirarte, buenas noches hijo mío-

-Buenas noches padre- le dijo haciendo una reverencia y una vez que se alejó de allí se frotó las sienes pensando en la situación en la que se encontraba -Necesito una copa de vino y que sea muy grande- se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

**Holis! Primer capítulo de esta historia, espero reviews plisss ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo ****2**

Dos amigos estaban en una tienda vistiéndose con unos atuendos que habían comprado -No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto- dijo uno de ellos, el cual estaba probándose distintas máscaras.

-Vamos, esta noche está reservada para la diversión y la celebración- respondió otro, quien terminaba de colocarse la suya.

-¿Y qué estamos celebrando exactamente?-

-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡Serás uno de los miembros del consejo!-

-Eso será cuando mi padre se retire, además aún no he aceptado- respondió él.

-Claro, tú irás en contra de los deseos de tu padre y rechazarás semejante deber y honor- dijo con sarcasmo -Siempre ha habido un Takaishi desde que se fundó el consejo, es como una tradición familiar-

-También es tradición que las cosas cambien Ken, ya no vivimos en la edad media, la humanidad no es la única que ha evolucionado-

-Que filosófico ¿No puedes pedirle a tu hermano que acepte el puesto en lugar tuyo?-

-Se lo sugerí a mi padre, pero ha dejado bastante claro que quiere que yo sea quien tome su lugar. Dice que mi hermano es demasiado...-

-¿Impulsivo?- finalizó su amigo.

-¡Sí! Esas fueron sus palabras exactas, yo también puedo ser impulsivo, dime la verdad ¿Parezco alguien frío que se guía sólo por la lógica y nunca actúa sin pensar primero?- le preguntó y al ver que su amigo se mordía el labio inferior y ponía la vista en el techo -Mejor no respondas. Sabes, a veces haces que me pregunte por qué somos amigos-

-¿A quién más tienes?- respondió con un tono burlón y tomó una máscara la cual era perfecta para la vestimenta que tenía y se la lanzó -Somos tú y yo contra el mundo, por siempre y para siempre amor de mi vida- bromeó.

-No viviremos para siempre eso lo sabes muy bien-

-Un hombre puede soñar ¿No?- dijo Ken encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que no tiene nada de malo, soy un experto en lo de soñar despierto ¿Qué opinas? -le preguntó luego de colocarse la máscara que le había dado su amigo.

-Definitivamente estás listo. Ven, una fiesta no lo es hasta que nosotros hagamos acto de presencia- y se apoyó en los hombros del rubio -Tengo la sensación de que esta noche será inolvidable-

* * *

Dos amigas estaban estaban caminando entre la multitud de gente, el lugar estaba lleno de puestos de comida y bebida, que ofrecían productos de todo tipo, carnes con especias, bebidas amargas y dulces, a algunos les gustaron tanto que incluso les encargaban a los vendedores barriles y cajas de sus productos apenas vuelvan a reponer la mercadería -Vaya que hay gente aquí-

-Te lo dije Kari, faltar a éste evento sería algo imperdonable- respondió Mimí.

-¿No te preocupa que mi hermano se entere que has estado aquí sin él?-

-Tu hermano será el nuevo líder de la manada, pero soy YO quien tiene las riendas de nuestra relación- le respondió con picardía.

-Definitivamente mi hermano eligió bien-

-Olvídate de tu hermano, mira cuantos chicos hay aquí, varios de ellos te han echado el ojo. Si sientes que alguno quiere aprovecharse de tí, avísame y te los espantaré-

-Sé cuidarme por mí misma- le respondió ella. En ese momento un joven que tenía un sombrero de bufón y disfraz que hacía juego se les acercó para cortejarlas -Buenas noches encantadoras damas ¿Qué hacen dos mujeres tan hermosas sin companía- dijo acercando su rostro al de ellas, expulsando un fuerte aliento a vino y a otras bebidas.

-Vinimos a disfrutar del festival, con permiso- le dijo Kari con poco interés.

-Vamos preciosa, estoy seguro que podremos encontrar un lugar más tranquilo donde estaremos más a gusto- contestó tomándola del brazo con fuerza. Kari miró a su amiga y ésta le hizo un gesto que se podría interpretar como un "_adelante, hazlo" _, en ese instante Kari le apretó la entrepierna con fuerza, haciendo que el sujeto se retorciera de dolor y con la otra mano lo agarró del cuello de su disfraz -Si vuelves a ponerme una mano encima, te castraré como a un animal. Será dificil complacer a una mujer utilizando sólo la lengua y los dedos- le dijo antes de empujarlo al suelo y marcharse de allí.

-Eres toda una loba mala- comentó su amiga riéndose.

-Te lo dije, que sea introvertida no significa que sea indefensa-

-Si así tratas a todos tus pretendientes te quedarás sola-

-Lo traté como se merecía, yo prefiero alguien con clase, caballerosidad y...- respondió antes de chocar con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Lo siento muchísimo ¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo el desconocido poniéndose de pie rápidamente y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Sí no te preocupes, iba hablando con mi amiga y no miraba hacia adónde iba-

-Yo estaba por decir lo mismo, todos me dicen que perdería la cabeza si no la tuviera pegada al cuerpo- bromeó él, y cuando sus rostros estuvieron frente al del otro se quedaron absortos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido-

-_"Que hermosos ojos"-_ pensó ella.

_-"Que hermosa sonrisa"-_pensó él.

-Oye, si ya terminaste de disculparte con mi amiga puedes devolverle la mano- comentó Mimí con una sonrisa y Ken intentó contener la risa.

Al darse cuenta que aún tenía agarrada la mano de la chica T.K. se sintió avergonzado y la soltó enseguida- Lo siento, como dije antes, muy despistado-

-No hay problema, gracias por ayudarme-

-Hubiera sido poco caballero de mi parte no hacerlo ¿Vinieron ustedes solas?-

-Así es ¿Crees que dos chicas no pueden cuidarse solas?-

-Para nada, he visto a la novia de mi hermano y créme que es un ejemplo viviente de que la mujer puede ser igual de fuerte y hábil que un hombre- respondió él.

-Buena respuesta-

-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotras, de esa forma podremos disfrutar de la fiesta sin tener que lidiar con cada borracho que intenta acercársenos- propuso Mimí al ver la química que había entre ellos dos.

-Me parece bien, por cierto ¿Cómo se llaman?-

-Yo me llamo Mimí y ella es Hikari, pero prefiere que la llamen Kari-

-Un placer conocerlas, yo me llamo Ken y él es Takeru-

-Sólo llámenme T.K.- les dijo sonriendo al tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-Vayamos hacia la zona principal, escuché que va haber fuegos artificiales- les dijo Ken.

-Me parece bien ¿Qué dicen ustedes?- dijo T.K.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- respondió Mimí y fueron en dirección hacia donde la fiesta empezaba a ponerse más intensa.

* * *

En un castillo un joven alto y de cabellos rubios estaba terminando de practicar con su espada, si bien la mayoría de los soldados utilizaban pistolas o ballestas, él las evitaba de ser posible, ya que creía que un verdadero guerrero debía luchar frente a frente con su enemigo, no a distancia. Luego de envainar su arma y colocarla junto con las otras se sirvió una jarra con agua llena de rodajas de limón y se la bebió con entusiasmo, mientras meditaba acerca de los acontecimientos actuales: pronto se casaría con Sora, la mujer que lo llenaba de alegría con sólo verla, su padre le dijo que dejaría que se haga cargo de los negocios de la familia y el castillo sería suyo. Se sorprendió bastante cuando su padre le dijo que T.K. tomaría su lugar en el consejo, pero la verdad es que no debería haberlo hecho, su hermano siempre había demostrado un talento innato para el liderazgo, antes de formar amistad con Ken se la pasaba leyendo libros de historia y también de guerras, en cambio él era de los que se sentía a gusto con una espada en la mano y arriba de un caballo. En cierta forma él y su hermano eran como los dos lados de una moneda, parecidos y a la vez diferentes, pero a pesar de lo distintas que eran sus personalidades se querían muchísimo.  
Empezó a ir en dirección hacia la pieza de su hermano mientras jugaba con el anillo que tenía en su mano derecha, el cual tenía el escudo de armas de la familia -T.K. soy yo ¿Estás despierto?- y al ver que no respondía abrió la puerta despacio para no hacer ruido y cuando vio que la habitación estaba vacía se sorprendió y notó que arriba de la mesa había una nota que decía "_Fui con Ken a la fiesta de máscaras en la villa de los humanos, al norte del puente del ocaso, no me esperen despiertos"_ -¿Mi hermanito yendo de fiesta y con los humanos? Definitivamente es una noche de sorpresas- se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Kari, T.K., Ken y Mimí estaban en una de las tabernas de la villa terminando la última ronda de bebidas. La mayoría de la gente se había ido, ya que era bastante tarde, sólo quedaban grupos pequeños de amigos y algunas parejas que estaban besándose y coqueteando entre sí -Parece que cupido estuvo bastante ocupado esta noche- comentó Ken al ver a las parejas.

-Conmigo ya trabajó antes de venir- dijo Mimí.

-¿Tienes a alguien especial en tu vida?- preguntó T.K.

-Así es, el hermano de Kari, su nombre es Tai y es el único que hace que mi corazón lata con intensidad-

-¿Y que me dicen de ustedes? Seguro tiene damas suspirando por ustedes mientras esperan su regreso-

-Aún no hemos tenido suerte en ese asunto, mi amigo T.K. es demasiado tímido y yo... bueno, hay alguien que me gusta pero aún no me atrevo a acercármele- dijo Ken algo ruborizado.

-Estoy seguro que llegará el día en que conseguirás reunir el valor para hacerlo, pero no te tardes mucho, si es tan especial como dices no pasará mucho tiempo sola-

-¿Ves? Incluso Kari me da la razón- dijo T.K. dándole un codazo a su amigo -Oigan es algo tarde, debemos irnos, si quieren podemos acompañarlas a sus casas o quedarnos con ustedes hasta que vengan a buscarlas-

-Se los agradecemos pero podemos cuidarnos solas-

-Temo de que debemos insistir, no podríamos dormir tranquilos sin tener la certeza de que llegaron sanas y salvas- bromeó Ken.

-Por primera vez coincido con mi amigo-

-De acuerdo, pero espero que sean tan caballeros como dicen, de lo contrario podría ser la última noche de sus vidas- respondió Mimí con malicia. Luego de pagar las bebidas se dirigieron hacia la zona dónde usualmente hay transportes, pero en ese momento no había ninguno ya que todos habían sido tomados, luego de varios minutos por fin llegó uno y antes de que las chicas subieran, Ken y T.K. se despidieron de ellas dándoles un beso en la mano como verdaderos caballeros, pero el saludo entre Kari y el rubio fue más lento, como si trataran de alargar el momento lo más que pudieran.

-¿Las volveremos a ver?- preguntó T.K.

Y antes de que Kari respondiera Mimí se le adelantó -Por supuesto, mi amiga tiene que volver a la villa dentro de una semana- respondiendo por ella.

-Hasta entonces mis damas- respondió él haciendo una pequeña reverencia y luego de que el transporte se alejó se dirigió a su amigo -No fue tan mala idea venir después de todo-

-Te lo dije, deberíamos venir más a menudo, sé que tú lo harás en siete días-

-¿Y si vengo y resulta que ella no aparece?-

-Lo hará, hay fuego entre ustedes dos, la forma en como la mirabas y ella a tí parecía algo inexplicable-

-Ya hablas como una mujer-

-A algunas mujeres les gustan un hombre sepa expresar sus sentimientos-

-Espero que a Yolei también- le dijo mirándolo de reojo -Vamos volvamos a casa, quiero descansar un poco-

-No estás acostumbrado a las fiestas- resopló su amigo.

-Lo primero que haré el día de mi cumpleaños será darte una paliza y dudo que puedas contra mí-

-Sería poco honorable para un miembro del consejo golpear a alguien que está en desventaja- dijo Ken.

-Te odio- respondió T.K.

-Yo también te quiero- contestó dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

* * *

**Holis! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, espero reviews. Prometo que en el próximo habra peleas, discusiones y un poco de romance ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo ****3**

Kari se encontraba en su habitación pintando un cuadro, normalmente le gustaba dibujar paisajes, castillos o a veces el mar, pero esta vez era diferente, en lugar de eso la única cosa que se veía en la pintura era un par de ojos celestes, eran grandes y muy hermosos, habían pasado 4 días de la fiesta de máscaras pero los recordaba tan bien como si hubiera sido hace unas horas.

-Bonitos ojos- dijo una voz detrás suyo.

-¡Hermano! Sabes que detesto que te aparezcas sin avisar-

-Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de dejar, pero no es eso lo que importa ahora, sino el hecho de que que cierta loba traviesa se fue a una fiesta con los humanos-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-Cuando no estoy cazando con nuestro padre y la manada o disfrutando la companía de Mimí mantengo un ojo sobre tí, siempre lo he hecho desde que éramos pequeños-

-Entonces no tiene sentido negar lo evidente. Sí, es cierto, fui a la fiesta de máscaras con Mimí-

-No deberían haber ido hasta allá, pudo ser peligroso ¿Y si se hubieran cruzado con vampiros?-

-La guerra terminó hace 90 años, creo que es tiempo de superarlo-

-Para los humanos fueron 90 años pero para nosotros serían como 18, firmamos el tratado de paz porque las tropas de ambos bandos estaban cansadas y agotábamos nuestros recursos inútilmente , por no decir la vida de valiosos hombres y mujeres. Que nosotros hayamos renunciado a la guerra no significa que ellos lo hayan hecho, no se puede confiar en la palabra en un vampiro-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Alguna vez has hablado con uno?- preguntó ella enojada sin saber por qué los estaba defendiendo.

-No necesito hacerlo, después de lo que les hicieron a nuestros abuelos es evidente lo que un vampiro es capaz de hacer. Me sorprende que hayan sido lo suficientemente civilizados como para firmar el pacto-

-Eran otros tiempos, además no he roto el juramento, la villa de los humanos es territorio neutral, cualquiera puede ir por allí ya sea licántropo o vampiro, siempre que no ocasione problemas-

-No estarás pensando en volver allí ¿O me equivoco?- preguntó alarmado.

-Entonces te decepcionarás porque iré allí de nuevo en un par de días, puedes dejarme ir sola o acompañarme pero iré de todas formas- le respondió enojada.

-Creo que no estás pensando con claridad, probablemente sea por que estás en esos días en que la mujer suele estar más sensible- dijo intentando calmarla, pero con eso sólo consiguió hacerla enfadar más aún.

-Vete antes de que olvide que eres mi hermano- dijo la chica con furia mostrando un aura que no era propio de ella. Una vez que salió de la habitación de la chica se encontró con Mimí que lo esperaba apoyada contra la pared y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que sabes muy bien la respuesta-

-Por supuesto, pero es más gracioso si me lo cuentas con detalles-

-Nunca debiste llevarla allí- dijo enfadado.

-Tu hermana está creciendo y tiene todo el derecho de salir a divertirse y tomar sus propias decisiones, si la sigues asfixiando terminarás alejándola para siempre. Ya no es una niña Tai, es casi una mujer y no soy la única que lo ha notado- respondió sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de provocar.

-Es por un chico ¿Verdad?-

-Siempre es por un chico ¿Acaso hay otra cosa capaz de hacer que una mujer cambie de ánimo tan seguido?-

* * *

T.K. se encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo leyendo un libro, si bien el contenido de éste era interesante había algo que lo hacía distraerse. La chica que había conocido en la fiesta era sin duda inusual, nunca había sentido una conexión de esa magnitud con nadie y eso que ya antes había tenido algunas pretendientes, pero nunca se fijó en ellas ya que eran la clase de mujeres que les importaba más el nombre de la familia y su condición social que su persona en sí, después del fiasco con la última y de los ruegos de su parte, su padre se resignó y decidió que era mejor esperar a que su hijo estuviera listo para elegir a alguien. En cambio esta chica era distinta a las demás, era intensa, se notaba que no era una persona frágil y que se podía cuidar a sí misma pero manteniendo su feminidad al mismo tiempo, aún podía ver esa tímida sonrisa en su delicado rostro.

-¿Otra vez soñando despierto?-

-¡Hermano! Que sorpresa, es raro verte aquí en lugar de practicar con la espada o cabalgar por el bosque-

-Pues a mí me sorprende que estés mirando al aire en lugar de estar concentrado en el libro-

-Tú lo has dicho, mi cuerpo está aquí pero mi mente parece viajar a otro lado- respondió.

-No, no, esta vez es diferente, más que soñar despierto se me hace que estabas pensando en alguien en particular ¿Una chica que conociste en la fiesta de máscaras tal vez?-

-Tal vez- respondió él mordiéndose el labio.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo estar así por una mujer y eso que has tenido pretendientes muy hermosas-

-Que Sora no te oiga decir eso-

-Sora es la única mujer para mí, pero eso no quiere decir que sea ciego. Cuéntame de esa chica-

-Pues, tiene el cabello castaño, una linda sonrisa, ojos color avellana...-

-¿Y hermosa?- finalizó su hermano.

-Muy hermosa, es de la clase de mujer que rara vez encuentras-

-Definitivamente esa chica te cautivó ¿Vas a volver a verla?-

-Su amiga dijo que en un par de días ella volvería a la villa-

-Pues entonces deberías ir sin falta, si es como me la describes no dejaría que se me escapara de las manos ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Hikari, pero prefiere que la llame Kari-

-Mmm me suena ese nombre, pero tal vez sea uno común, esta vez iré contigo. Quiero conocer a la mujer que te tiene con la cabeza en las nubes-

-Ni lo sueñes, no quiero que aparezcas como si fueras mi guardaespaldas-

-No lo hago sólo por tí, ya que voy a hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia sería bueno conocer otros lugares donde entablar contactos. Además escuché que el vino que preparan allí es delicioso-

-Vigilar a tu hermano, hacer negocios y beber buen vino, tres pájaros de una piedra-

-Por así decirlo, ven, creo que es hora de dejar los libros y usar las espadas- le dijo agarrándolo del cuello como si fuera un niño.

* * *

3 DIAS DESPUÉS

T.K. estaba sentado en una taberna mirando la gente entrar y salir, pero ninguno era la persona que esperaba. Había ido allí ya que era dónde Ken, él y las chicas se habían reunido la semana pasada, intentaba mantener la calma pero le era imposible, los nervios y la ansiedad eran demasiado fuertes. La última vez que se había sentido así fue cuando era un niño y su padre le había dicho que era momento de empezar sus lecciones con su maestro de armas y luego con su hermano.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?- le preguntó el hombre que atendía el lugar.

-Por ahora no, gracias-

-¿Esperando a una dama?-

-¿Es tan evidente?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Un poco, por la forma en como te fijas en la puerta cada vez que alguien entra. Te daré un consejo chico: mantén la calma y trata de no parecer demasiado interesado, a las mujeres les gusta el misterio y alguien que demuestre confianza-

-Lo haré gracias- respondió. Al cabo de un rato allí estaba ella, con su atuendo color rosa y unos pendientes que le quedaban preciosos.

-Hola- le dijo con timidez la chica.

-Buenas noches- le respondió poniéndose de pie y besando su mano al tiempo que sacaba un ramo de rosas que tenía escondido debajo la mesa.

-No debiste haberte molestado ¿Siempre eres tan galante?- le dijo sonriendo mientras olía las flores.

-Casi siempre, es un hábito, por favor toma asiento-

-Gracias, perdón si me demoré. Como no habíamos acordado dónde y en qué momento nos veríamos tuve que recorrer algunos lugares antes de encontrarte-

-No hay problema, llegué hace un momento ¿Deseas beber algo?-

-Depende de lo que bebas tú-

-Yo... no sé, tal vez agua o vino de moras, o no sé que te gusta más -dijo poniéndose nervioso -Lo siento, es la primera vez que salgo con una mujer-

-Agua estaría bien, no te preocupes yo tampoco antes había salido con un chico-

-¿De veras? Es raro que nadie te haya propuesto una cita-

-Mi hermano siempre los mantenía alejados, creo que albergaba la esperanza de que terminara saliendo con su amigo y aprendiz, pero la verdad es que nunca me interesó, es como un segundo hermano mayor-

-Entiendo, mi padre también solía presionarme con esas cosas, incluso pretendía casarme con la hija de uno de sus allegados-

-¿Casarte con una mujer que ni siquiera conocías?- preguntó sorprendida -Pero veo que no llevas sortija de compromiso ¿Cómo lograste evitarlo?-

-Mi hermano se enamoró de ella y por la forma en cómo ella lo miraba es evidente que fue mutuo, asi que luego de verse un tiempo se comprometieron. Así que todos ganamos, mi padre logró que su hijo se casara, mi hermano logró estar con la mujer que ama y el compañero de mi padre no armaría un escándalo acerca de como su hija se sintió ofendida por el rechazo-

-Y tú eras libre para perseguir a todas las damas que quisieras-

-Hasta ahora mi único interés han sido los libros y ocasionalmente practicar con la espada-

-Se ve que eres un hombre culto, nunca fui de leer mucho pero de pequeña me gustaba mucho pintar. No quisiera alardear pero soy muy buena en eso-

-Tal vez algún día puedas hacerme un retrato ¿Crees que luciría bien con una espada en llamas?- dijo bromeando.

-Creo que te verías mejor sentado en el alfeizar de una ventana sostenendo un libro y con la mirada en el cielo-

T.K. sonrió -Eso sí suena más como yo. Por cierto nunca te pregunté de donde eres-

-Pues...- dijo la chica intentando no delatarse -De aquí y allá, mi familia viaja mucho, nos gusta estar en movimiento ¿Y tú?-

-De todos lados, mis antepasados llegaron hace mucho, y establecieron distintas colonias, a veces me pregunto de dónde provengo realmente, aunque creo que lo que realmente importa es hacia dónde vamos-

-Eres bastante sabio para tu edad-

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo, mi hermano rara vez se tomaba las cosas en serio, con excepción de las peleas y su relación con su prometida-

-Nuestros hermanos se llevarían bien- respondió riéndose.

* * *

Tai estaba cabalgando a gran velocidad hacia la villa de los humanos, cuando se enteró que su hermana había decidido volver no tuvo más opción que ir hasta allá en persona. Quería conocer a la persona que era capaz de hacer que su hermanita se pusiera en contra suyo y lo que es peor, desobeceder un pedido suyo.

-En cuanto la localice le daré un castigo de por vida- se dijo a sí mismo. Una vez que entró a la ciudad utilizó sus sentidos sobrehumanos para intentar rastrear el aroma de su hermana, lo cual nunca le había resultado difícil ya que lo conocía a la perfección, mientras se acercaba pasó por distintos negocios, en uno de ellos vio a un sujeto alto de cabellos rubios hablando con un joyero, el cual le enseñaba un hermoso collar de oro. Había algo en ese individuo que hacía que la bestia que llevaba dentro se despertase, lo cual nunca le había pasado antes, pero supuso que eran los celos de hermano mayor lo que lo provocaba asi que decidió seguir su camino.

* * *

T.K. y Kari estaban sentados arriba de una pequeña montaña de rocas viendo las estrellas mientras bebían un poco de zumo de naranja -¿Y esa cuál es?-preguntó ella.

-La Osa mayor-

-¿Y aquella?-

-Creo que el pegaso si mi memoria no me falla, fíjate en el movimiento de mi dedo ¿Ves como va tomando forma?-

-¡Sí! Puedo verlo ¿Hay algo de lo que no sepas?-

El chico pareció meditar durante un momento -No sé nada de arte o de música. Me hubiera gustado aprender a tocar el arpa pero no tenía paciencia, terminaba rompiendo algunas cuerdas-

-¡Hombres! Siempre están demasiado apurados, nunca se toman el tiempo en apreciar las cosas buenas-

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-

-Ver un amanecer, o cómo se abre una flor en primavera, ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas-

-¿Cosas de niñas?- dijo sonriendo y la chica le pegó amistosamente en el brazo.

-Tienes suerte de ser encantador o ya me habría ido- dijo sin pensarlo y de repente se puso colorada.

-Gracias por el cumplido Kari, tú también tienes una personalidad encantadora, es una de las cosas por las que me agradas-

-¿Como amiga?-

-Claro, somos amigos ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, lo somos- le respondió sonriendo al tiempo que lo agarraba del brazo y se apoyaba en su hombro. En ese momento sus rostros empezaron a acercarse lentamente, sus labios estaban muy cerca del otro y cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse una voz los trajo a la realidad -¿Qué demonoios estás haciendo con mi hermana?- dijo un individuo de cabello castaño y con la mirada llena de furia.

* * *

******Que levanten la mano a**quellos a los que los han interrumpido cuando están pasando un buen momento con alguien Jajaja, disfruten del capi y no olviden comentar ¡Adieu! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con mi hermana?- gritó un sujeto de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, los cuales denotaban una gran furia.

-Hermano ¡Ya basta!- le dijo Kari.

-No estoy hablando contigo sino con él- le dijo con brusquedad.

-No le hables así. Si tienes un problema conmigo lo acepto, pero no es excusa para faltarle el respeto de esa forma a tu hermana-

-¿Tienes el descaro de darme órdenes mocoso?- le respondió Tai e intentó propinarle un golpe en la cara, pero T.K. logró esquivarlo por los pelos y como no quería golpearlo simplemente lo empujó.

-Ya basta por favor- suplicaba Kari.

-Mantente fuera de esto Kari, es cosa de hombres- y sacó su espada -Adelante, veamos qué tan bueno eres-

-No pelearé contra tí-

-Lo que sospechaba, eres un cobarde-

-No necesito probar mi valor ante nadie y menos ante tí, no pelearé contigo delante de Kari. Hay otras formas de resolver esto- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Maldito seas! Saca tu arma de una vez- le ordenaba Tai.

-No-

-No voy a atacar a alguien desarmado, pero supongo que esa regla no se aplica si yo tampoco tengo armas- respondió y luego de arrojar su espada al suelo se abalanzó sobre él con rapidez y empezó a propinarle varios golpes, T.K. intentaba defenderse sin tener que lastimarlo pero era muy difícil ya que el sujeto era rápido y en más de una ocasión logró dañarlo. El castaño agarró su cuello con una mano y cuando estuvo a punto de darle de lleno en la cara con la otra mano una daga se clavó en ésta haciendo que Tai gritara.

-Aléjate de él- dijo una voz y cuando se voltearon vieron a un hombre rubio,alto y con una espada desenfunadada.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- preguntó Tai mientras se sacaba la daga de la mano.

-Te lo diré una vez más: aléjate de mi hermano-

-¿Tu hermano?- preguntó Kari mirando a T.K. sorprendida.

-Matt, espera ésta no es lo...-

-Suficiente T.K. -le interrumpió su hermano -Tal vez tú no puedas pelear con él por respeto a esta joven dama, pero yo no tengo por qué contenerme. Ven aquí si te atreves-

-Me parece bien- le respondió Tai mientras se ponía de pie y recogía su espada del suelo. En ese instante las espadas empezaron a danzar entre ellas, en más de una ocasión el roce entre ambas hacía que salieran chispas debido a la fuerza de la fricción, tanto Kari como T.K. estaban inmovilizados, ninguno sabía que hacer, si intentaban detenerlos podrían salir heridos y si no hacían nada la situación se pondría peor.

-¡Por favor basta Hermano/Matt!- dijeron al mismo tiempo los menores pero sus hermanos no les prestaron atención y continuaron con la pelea. Ambos eran muy diestros en el combate, sus movimientos eran rápidos e intensos, debido a un pequeño descuido Tai logró hacer un pequeño corte en la mejilla de su oponente, un hilo de sangre descendió por su mejilla y en ese instante el color ojos del rubio se amplificaron adquiriendo un tono brilloso y fue allí cuando Tai reaccionó.

-¡Un maldito vampiro!- gritó con odio en su voz.

-¡Un sucio licántropo¡- respondió Matt al ver cómo los ojos de su rival se volvían amarillentos. Y la pelea continuó como antes, sólo que con más intensidad y furia.

-¿Eres un vampiro?- le preguntó horrorizada Kari a T.K.

-¡No! Bueno es decir aún no, todavía no he pasado por la transformación ¿Eres una licántropo?-

-Tampoco aún, cumpliré la mayoría de edad en unas semanas. Hasta entonces sólo me transformo durante la luna llena-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntaron unos hombres que pasaron por allí. Se podía ver una insignia en el lado izquierdo de sus chalecos, la cual los identificaba como la autoridad local.

-Este animal atacó a mi hermano sin razón- se excusó Matt.

-¡Es mentira! Yo estaba defendiendo a mi hermana de ese lujurioso-

-¡Suficiente! Evidentemente fueron ustedes quienes empezaron esta pelea, así que ambos deberán acompañarnos para que se expliquen ante nuestro comandante- les dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Y usted cree que vamos a entregarnos facílmente?- respondió Matt agarrando con fuerza su espada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo su hermano lo detuvo.

-Lo siento mucho oficiales, mi hermano no piensa con claridad, nos iremos ya mismo de aquí. Espero que podrá dejar pasar esta situación por esta vez- le dijo T.K. al tiempo que le entregaba una bolsa con monedas.

El sujeto movía la bolsa con la mano mientras la palpaba con los dedos para ver que tan llena estaba y luego de mirar con complicidad a su compañero ambos asintieron -De acuerdo, haremos una excepción por esta ocasión, tú y tu hermano vendrán conmigo los demás vayan con mi compañero, los llevaremos a las afueras de la ciudad. Una vez allí hagan lo que quieran, no es asunto nuestro, pero mientras estén aquí harán lo que les digamos-

Tai estuvo a punto de replicar pero su hermana se le adelantó -Entendido señor, guíenos por favor-

-Ustedes pequeños rubios vayan conmigo primero así evitaremos problemas en el camino, si intentan hacer algo ni todo el oro del mundo los salvará ¿He sido claro?- les dijo el más grande de los guardias, ambos asintieron como respuesta y empezaron a seguirlo.

-_Esto no ha terminado perro sarnoso-_ dijo Matt en voz baja mientras envainaba su espada y emprendía su camino en dirección opuesta de los otros.

-_Eso puedes apostarlo chupa-sangre-_ respondió Tai con el mismo tono de voz, sabiendo que gracias a sus sentidos agudos sólo ellos pudieron escucharse.

* * *

Kari y Tai estaban entrando a su comunidad, ninguno de los dijo una palabra en todo el trayecto de vuelta. Una vez dentro de la casa vieron a Mimí que estaba en la chimenea echando cosas en un caldero -Hola, llegan justo a tiempo estoy preparando estofado de ciervo-

-No tengo hambre, gracias. Iré a acostarme- le dijo Kari con una frialdad que no era propia de ella y se fue en dirección a su habitación. Su hermano la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo -¡Suéltame!-

-Aún tenemos una charla pendiente-

-Creo que ya has hablado demasiado por hoy- le contestó ella y se retiró de allí.

-¡Tarde o temprano tendrás que salir y entonces tendrás una charla conmigo!-

-¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos?- preguntó Mimí preocupada.

-Deberías preguntarselo a mi hermana- le dijo enojado.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hiciste algo estúpido?-

-¿Yo? Ella es la que se adentra dónde no debería. Nunca debería haber ido a la villa de los humanos-

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el chico que conoció en la fiesta?-

-Algo no, TODO. Y no lo involucra sólo a él, sino a todos nosotros- le respondió mientras se refregaba los ojos con los dedos intentando analizar la situación.

* * *

Matt y T.K. estaban en los aposentos del menor atendiendo las pequeñas heridas de éste -No tienes heridas graves, para mañana ya estarás como nuevo, aun así no debiste haber interrumpido la pelea-

-Si no hubiera intervenido se hubieran matado mutuamente- le replicó T.K.

-Como si ese animal hubiera podido conmigo-

-Ése no es el punto, aunque hubieras ganado tendrías que haber comparecido con el comandante de la ciudad y hubieras estado en graves problemas. Siempre actúas por impulso-

-No soy yo quien se escapa de éste castillo para verse a escondidas con una licántropo- se defendió Matt.

-Ella no es una licántropa todavía, y hasta hace un momento yo no lo sabía-

-Tus sentidos aún no se han desarrollado, cuando suceda sabrás diferenciar entre uno de los nuestros y uno de ellos. Al menos ya sabes quién es esa chica y porqué no puedes volver a verla- y al ver el gesto que hacía su hermano Matt se sobresaltó -Dime que no estás pensando en seguir relacionándote con ella-

-Honestamente no sé que es lo que estoy pensando-

-Mira hermano sé que sientes algo por esa chica, pero eso es porque ninguno de los ha pasado por su transformación, cuando eso suceda ambos verán las cosas de otra forma. Debes entender que vampiro y un licántropo no deben mezclarse jamás, somos de especies distintas, si persistes en esta locura pondrás en peligro, no sólo tu vida, sino también la era de paz que a nuestro padre tanto le costó forjar-

-Debe ser la primera vez que te veo hablar a favor de la paz en vez de correr directo hacia el combate-

-Disfruto de una buena pelea pero no de la guerra, no estamos hablando de un combate singular entre dos personas. Debes darte cuenta de lo grave de la situación hermano-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Han pasado muchas cosas esta noche, puedes irte si quieres, tengo mucho en que pensar-

-Prométeme que no haras nada imprudente-

-Eso lo dejo para tí- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

Kari se encontraba deambulando por la entrada al bosque, esta vez había dejado una nota avisando adónde iba para evitar problemas. Había intentado dormir pero miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese entonces, la pelea de hace unas horas, el hecho de que T.K. era en realidad un vampiro, o lo sería pronto en unos días, así como ella pasaría por su transformación. Mañana sería la última noche de luna llena en la que su bestia interna tomaba el control de su cuerpo y por fin podría controlar a voluntad el cambio de forma, pero por alguna razón ni siquiera la dicha de poder controlarse en las noches de luna llena apaciguaba su pesar.

-Hola Kari- dijo un sujeto que apareció de la nada.

-Hola Davis- le respondió la chica sin inmutarse.

-Me sorprende que estés aquí en lugar de pintar esos hermosos cuadros-

-No me sentía con ánimos, asi que preferí salir a dar un paseo al aire libre-

-Veo que tus instintos de licántropo están floreciendo. Pronto pasarás más tiempo en el bosque-

-Supongo ¿Duele?- preguntó acerca del ritual.

-Un poco, pero después de eso todo mejora, ya lo verás. Lo mejor de todo es que podrás controlar a tu animal interno-

-Eso espero- dijo con poco entusiasmo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto algo triste-

-No lo sé, han sucedido cosas que hacen que mi cabeza esté en otro lado-

-¿Te refieres a tu velada con el vampiro?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-La gente habla y nuestra especie tiene un buen oído, por no mencionar el hecho de que tu hermano y yo no tenemos secretos- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No debería habertelo dicho, era algo personal-

-Tampoco es tan grave, lo importante es que no hubo heridos y que ya no tendrás que cruzarte con ésos incivilizados chupasangres-

_No fueron ellos los que empezaron la pelea. Mi hermano fue quien la inició y T.K. no hizo nada porque no quería quedar mal ante mí_ pensó Kari -Las cosas no son tan así, mi hermano suele exagerar las cosas, no debes creer todo lo que te diga Davis-

-Suena como si estuvieras defiendo a un vampiro por encima de tu propio hermano- dijo sorprendido.

-No fue lo que quise decir, me refiero a que a veces un malentendido puede llegar a provocar este tipo de situaciones-

-¿O sea que los sujetos a los que tu hermano les dió una paliza no eran unos vampiros?-

-Sólo uno de ellos lo era, el chico con el que estaba yo no es un vampiro todavía, está en las mismas condiciones que yo y si hermano le dio una paliza es porque el no se defendió- le replicó enojada -Quisiera estar a solas Davis-

-Como digas, yo sólo quería ver como estabas- le respondió antes de irse. Una vez que la chica quedó sola, se apoyó en un árbol mientras miraba las estrellas, en el cielo se podían ver muchas pero fue una la que más llamó su atención, levantó su mano y con su dedo índice marcaba la forma de la constelación mientras suspiraba -T.K...-

* * *

**¿Cómo les va mis lectores? ¿Qué opinan? Para mi que Davis no pasa de la "friendzone" jajaja, **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

T.K. estaba en su habitación escribiendo una carta, en su mente había una oleada de recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos, los días habían pasado volando. Sabía que reprimir sus sentimientos no había sido cosa fácil ya que era la primera vez que su corazón le ganaba a la lógica de su mente, pero afortunadamente había logrado mantenerse ocupado entrenando con Matt, leyendo sus libros y divirtiéndose con Ken cuando podía. Luego de que terminó lo que estaba escribiendo, dobló el papel y le pidió a una de los sirvientes de su padre que enviara la carta a su destinatario junto con instrucciones, estaba a punto de volver a cerrar la puerta de su habitación hasta que una mano le impidió hacerlo -Whoa, cuidado o perderé mi mano de la espada- dijo la persona.

-Con la otra mano sigues siendo mejor que la mayoría, podemos colocarte un garfio o un puñal-

-Vaya hoy es un momento histórico: tú mostrando sentido del humor-

-Muchas cosas cambiarán a a partir de este día Ken, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir-

-¿Estás nervioso? ¿Entusiasmado?-

-Para nada- le respondió y al ver que su amigo le hacía un gesto con la cara hizo un ruidito con la nariz -Okay, tal vez un poco, no soy bueno para disimular ¿Verdad?-

-Tienes muchas habilidades pero mentir no es una de ellas, afortunadamente me tienes a mí para eso-

-Estás inusualmente eufórico hoy-

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo, bueno lo será en dentro de un rato-

-Sí claro, estás tan efusivo por mí-dijo cruzandose de brazos- ¿Por qué presiento que tiene que ver con Yolei?-

-Tu hermano hará una fiesta en tu honor, habrá un banquete, música y vino de la mejor calidad. Le he pedido a Yolei que fuera mi acompañante y ella aceptó-

-Te lo dije, ella habría aceptado hace mucho, sólo necesitabas juntar coraje-

-Lo dices como si me faltara valor-

-Eres bueno con la espada, con las mujeres... no tanto-

-Gracioso, ven te están esperando, sabes como se pone tu padre cuando llegas tarde-

-¿Crees que haga una excepción esta vez?-

-Sigue soñando- dijo su amigo con una sonrisa.

Una vez que los dos llegaron a la sala principal, había varias personas esperándolos, miembros del consejo, Matt y Sora y por último su padre. Una vez que Ken se colocó junto a su hermano, su padre habló -Bienvenido Takeru, ahora que estás aquí podemos empezar. Hoy es el día en que dejas la niñez y empiezas a ser un hombre, no sólo un hombre, un vampiro por completo y podrás ser uno de nosotros al fin ¿Aceptas tal honor?-

-Si- dijo con confianza -Estoy listo padre-

-Acércate- le dijo mientras colocaba un cáliz arriba de una mesa -Ésto ha estado en nuestra familia por generaciones, ahora es responsabilidad tuya y de tu hermano asegurarse que la siguiente generación continúe con nuestro legado- y con una daga se hizo un corte haciendo que la sangre de su herida empezara a caer arriba del objeto hasta empezar a haber suficiente. Luego lo levantó con vehemencia y se lo ofreció a su hijo, quien se bebió el contenido del cáliz hasta no dejar nada, unos segundos después empezó a sentir un fuego dentro suyo, se colocó de rodillas mientras intentaba soportar lo más que podía hasta que el dolor por fin pasó, cuando logró recomponerse levantó la cabeza con rapidez, sus ojos brillaban como dos gemas y en su boca sobresalían dos colmillos afilados.

* * *

Kari y Mimí estaban en la habitación de la chica, como no tenían mucho por hacer la castaña le había pedido que la deje pintar, ya que nunca había hecho un cuadro con su imagen, al principio se negó pero como su amiga le insistió no tuvo otra opción -¿Aún no terminas?- preguntó con impaciencia.

-Calma, la perfección no se debe apresurar, sólo un pequeño retoque y ¡Listo! Puedes levantarte-

-Veamos que tal me has pintado- y cuando vio el cuadro abrió los ojos -Es increíble, podrías ganar mucho dinero pintando-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Estoy seguro ¿Por qué no vamos a la villa de los humanos y les enseñas lo que puedes hacer?-

-No creo que mi hermano me deje volver-

-Él te prohibió verte con el vampiro, no dijo nada de ir a hacer negocios- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres una mala influencia ¿Lo sabías?- le dijo mordiéndose el labio-

-Funcionó con tu hermano- respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

T.K. y sus amigos estaban comiendo y celebrando, técnicamente la mayoría de los presentes no necesitaban alimento sólido, pero probaban la comida por formalidad, en realidad su verdadero alimento estaba en sus copas, las cuales rebalsaban de un líquido rojo y espeso, otros se alimentaban directamente de los brazos de algunos sirvientes. Ken y Yolei estaban sentados muy de cerca, él le colocaba unas uvas en sus labios como si fuera una bebé, ella sonreía y comía con entusiasmo, T.K. observaba la situación y no podía evitar sonreír

_FLASHBACK_

_Yolei estaba volviendo a su casa cuando de repente T.K. apareció de la nada -Señor Takaishi, que sorpresa-_

_-Sabes que prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre. Mira hay un asunto que quería discutir contigo-_

_-¿Sucede algo?-_

_-Sí, es probable que mi hermano haga una fiesta luego de mi transformación, estás invitada por supuesto pero con la condición de que sólo vayas acompañada por Ken- y ante esa condición la chica se sorprendió -No soy ciego, durante años he notado las miradas que se han dedicado entre ustedes, pero al parecer ninguno es capaz de dar el primer paso, debes entender que mi amigo le cuesta ser él mismo cuando está cerca de tí, debo pedirte que seas paciente, dentro de poco juntará el valor que necesita para pedirte que seas su acompañante, es una gran persona y créeme que es la clase de caballero que trata a una dama como si fuera la mujer más hermosa de la tierra-_

_La chica lo miró durante un momento y asintió mientras sonreía -Ken tiene suerte de tenerte como amigo-_

_-Tú podrías afortunada también, sólo espera un poco- le dijo antes de irse._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Oye T.K. deja de soñar despierto y únete a la celebración- le dijo su hermano.

-Lo siento Matt, no puedo evitarlo, me cuesta controlar ese lado mío-

-Vamos, haz algo atrevido, enséñame lo que puedes hacer ahora- le dijo Matt -Takeru, Takeru ¡TAKERU!- empezaron a gritar algunos y al ver que no podía negarse, el chico suspiró, y luego de que sus ojos adquirieran ese brillo particular se movió a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba su hermano y le colocó su mano en el cuello amistosamente.

-Rápido y hábil, pero aún eres un novato- le respondió y cuando T.K. bajó la vista vio que su hermano tenía una pequeña daga, con la parte filosa apuntándolo.

-Un cuchillo no me matará-

-Sí, pero será difícil que puedas defenderte con el cuerpo lleno agujeros y saliendo chorros de sangre a través de tu garganta-

-Oh no lo sé, algo me dice que incluso en ese estado podría contra tí- le dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras pasaba entre distintas mesas veía que su padre bebía y hablaba con el padre de Sora quien también es miembro del consejo y se les acercó para presentar sus saludos.

-Buenas noches, espero que estén pasando un agradable momento- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Supongo, debo admitir que tu hermano tiene buen gusto para los vinos- comentó su padre mientras veía el contenido de su copa.

-¿No vas a felicitarme? Ahora soy uno de ustedes-

-Llevaste a cabo tu transformación tal y como pensaba que lo harías, nada extraordinario, aunque reconozco que tardaste menos que tú hermano en adaptarte-

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que está orgulloso de tí y espera con ansías a que tomes su lugar en el consejo- dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso?- preguntó con seriedad mirando al otro adulto.

-Bueno, hoy llevas puesto el collar de mi madre- dijo T.K. señalando al objeto que colgaba del cuello de su padre- Y si mis ojos están en lo correcto, tus ropas, a pesar de ser algo anticuadas, son las mismas que usaste el día en que tú te volviste un vampiro y luego ordenaste a las costureras que le hicieran modificaciones cuando Matt se transformó y unos retoques ahora, eso quiere decir que te tomaste la molestia de vestirte adecuadamente para mi iniciación- comentó guiñándoles el ojo antes de retirarse.

-Empiezo a entender por qué lo elegiste para que sea tu sucesor, inteligente e intuitivo- dijo el padre de Sora.

-Sin duda- respondió el otro adulto e hizo un gesto con los labios formando una pequeña sonrisa, algo que no era habitual en él.

* * *

Kari estaba exhibiendo sus pinturas en la villa de los humanos, si bien sólo había armado un pequeño puesto con ayuda de su amiga muchos se mostraron interesados en su mercancía, incluso más de uno les habían comprado, y algunos nobles le pidieron que volviera pronto para hacer un retrato de ellos y su familia.

-Vaya sí que te has vuelto popular- comentó Mimí.

-No es para tanto-

-Eres demasiado modesta, estoy seguro que pronto harás una fortuna y tendrás tu propio castillo- le dijo mientras le ayudaba con las anotaciones.

-Que mi hermano no te oiga-

-Le vendría bien un poco de humildad- dijo con una sonrisita -Iré a comprar algo para comer ¿Puedo dejarte a solas un momento?-

-No te preocupes, puedo manejarlo- respondió.

-Disculpe ¿Su nombre es Hikari?- preguntó una desconocida.

-Así es ¿Puedo ayudarlo señor?-

-Tengo un mensaje para usted- y le entregó un pequeño sobre-

-¿Está seguro que es para mí?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Joven, castaña, y con un talento para la pintura. Creo que estoy segura-

-¡Espere! ¿Quién lo envió?-

-Hace poco llegó al servicio de mensajes este sobre, se nos pagó bastante a condición de que estemos pendientes buscando a alguien con su apariencia- respondió antes de marcharse. Kari quiso esperar a que Mimí volviera con la comida pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella y abrió el sobre, el cual tenía una carta que decía que lo siguietne:

_Hola Kari, apuesto que te sorprende que te haya escrito en lugar de verte en persona  
pero creo que hay cosas que uno uno no puede expresar con las palabras, razón por la cual recurrí a  
este medio. A pesar de lo ocurrido la última vez que nos vimos, aún sigues estando en mis pensamientos  
intenté mantener mi mente ocupada pero aún así era imposible olvidarte.  
Esta noche me volveré un vampiro por completo, quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que ocurra más tarde  
apostaría todo a que mis sentimientos por tí se mantendrán igual, tal vez se vuelvan más intensos inclusive_,  
_si lo mismo te llegase a suceder a tí luego de tu transformación, te estaré esperando en tres semanas en dónde estuvimos  
viendo las estrellas antes de que nos interrumpieran. Si vienes, será lo mejor que me sucederá en la vida y si no, bueno  
respetaré tu decisión y no volveré a inportunarte con mi presencia, cuídate mucho y espero que tus planes en la vida se concreten.  
Con mis mejores deseos_

_T.K._

Kari no podía creerlo, él aún quería seguir relacionándose con ella, incluso a pesar de ser de especies distintas, y que sus predecesores hayan estado en guerra durante años. Ella no sabía que hacer por un lado estaba ese chico tan lindo y dulce que ocupaba sus pensamientos y por otro lado estaba su deber con su manada y su familia, sentía que estaba entre dos caminos y sólo podía escoger uno -Al diablo con todo, por primera vez haré lo que crea correcto- se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

**Holis! Espero que hayan tenido una linda pascua y hayan comido muchos huevos de chocolate, no olviden comentar ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

En un enorme castillo un hombre adulto estaba terminando de escribir unas cartas y firmando unos papeles, a través del alfeízar se veía a su hijo mayor en el jardín luchando contra tres de sus soldados al mismo tiempo, a pesar de estar en desventaja logró bloquear los ataques y desarmar a todos sus contrincantes, luego de acabar con ellos y lograr tirarlos en el suelo, los ayudaba a ponerse de pie y les daba consejos acerca de cómo mejorar sus movimientos. El hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la situación, su hijo era un líder nato, tenía autoridad en su voz y sabía como llegar a sus súbditos sin recurrir a la intimidación o las amenazas, por otro lado su hermano era algo distinto, no era tan expresivo como Matt sino más bien alguien reservado que sólo demostraba sus emociones con las personas cercanas a él, una persona que sabía usar una espada pero su verdadera arma era su mente la cual mantenía afilada leyendo libros que lo dotaban, cada vez que los leía, con más conocimientos que el resto de los de su especie.

-Ojalá pudieras estar aquí para ver la clase de hombres en qué se han convertido nuestros hijos- le dijo al cuadro que había en la pared. En él se podía ver la imagen de una hermosa mujer, llevaba puesto un vestido de color verde, un largo cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura y en su cuello había un colgante de plata, el mismo que él había usado la noche que su hijo menor se había vuelto un vampiro. Luego de acomodar los papeles de la mesa empezó a caminar por los pasillos del lugar, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que se detuvo frente a la habitación de su hijo menor, lo que le llamó la atención fue que ésta estaba abierta, supuso que su hijo había salido apurado. Normalmente respetaba la privacidad de su hijo pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte que él y decidió entrar a la habitación, el lugar era bastante espacioso, no había muchas cosas excepto un armario donde guardaba su ropa, una cama grande y espaciosa, lo que más ocupaba espacio era un enorme estante repleto de libros, también una larga mesa que usaba como escritorio, en ella había un par de libros e instrumentos de química, normalmente veía ese tipo de cosas en médicos y sanadores.  
Tomó uno de los libros que había arriba de la mesa el cual decía "_Botánica avanzada" _, al parecer su hijo estaba aprendiendo acerca de la utilización de plantas para la preparación de brebajes que iban desde antídotos hasta venenos poderosos, lo que le llamó la atención es que había restos de plata sobre la mesa y fragmentos rojos, pensó que eran de vidrio pero cuando los examinó de cerca se dio cuenta que eran de una joya, una esmeralda para ser exactcos, cuando vio el otro libro se sorprendió por el título el cual era _"El arte de los artesanos y joyeros"_, un tema distinto comparado con los otros que solían gustarle a su hijo pero supuso que lo tenía por simple curiosidad. Luego de retirarse de la habitación su sentido desarrollado del olfato pudo percibir un aroma particular en ese lugar, no era un olor desagradable sino todo lo contrario, le recordaba al agua de colonia que utilizaban algunos miembros del consejo, siguió caminando hasta que una idea se encendió en su cabeza, al recordar los objetos que vio en la habitación de T.K. llegó a la conclusión acerca de en qué estaba metido su hijo -Una mujer...- se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Kari estaba apoyada sobre una cerca hecha de piedras mientras miraba el cielo, el sol había desaparecido en el horizonte y las estrellas estaban brillando con intensidad, parecía que más allá alguien las hubiera encendido como si fueran velas, la chica estaba meditando acerca de lo que estaba haciendo _"mi hermano me matará por ésto" _dijo en su mente, le había dejado una nota diciendo que tenía cuadros que pintar, en realidad no había mentido del todo ya que había hecho pero ese trabajo ya lo había hecho el día anterior, lo que hizo este dia fue simplemente llevárselo a su cliente y luego dirigirse hacia el punto de encuentro. Estaba a punto de irse y cuando se volteó accidentalmente chocó con alguien -Lo lamento- dijo sin ver el rostro ya que éste estaba cubierto por una capucha negra.

-Está bien, parece que adquirimos el hábito de embestir al otro- respondió y al sacar al descubierto su rostro la chica se sorprendió al verlo.

-Takeru...-

-T.K. suena mejor pero como prefieras- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí lo siento, lo olvidé. Estoy algo...-

-¿Confundida?- finalizó él.

-Sí, tienes que admitir que ésta es una situación inusual. Es decir míranos, eres un vampiro yo una licántropo, hace unos días pasé por el proceso de transformación-

-Sí lo sé, al igual que yo ¿Dolió?- preguntó por curiosidad.

-Un poco pero al menos ya puedo controlarme durante la luna llena ¿Qué hay de tí?-

-Lo mismo que tú supongo, una especie de ceremonia enfrente de familiares y amigos. Sientes un dolor punzante dentro de tu cuerpo y cuando termina te sientes más fuerte y rápido que antes, por no mencionar que el sentido del olfato y el oído se agudizan notablemente-

-Fue exactamente lo que sentí yo-

-Parece que nuestras especies no son tan distintas después de todo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tú te alimentas de sangre- replicó ella.

-Y apuesto que tú has desarrollado un fuerte apetito por la carne, pero son sólo detalles ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de Charles Darwin?- preguntó el rubio y la chica negó con la cabeza -Darwin fue un hombre que estudiaba a las distintas especies, no hace mucho demostró que el ser humano es producto de la evolución, empezó siendo algo pequeño hasta que luego de millones de años de mutación se convirtió en la especie que hoy predomina en la tierra, cada generación iba cambiando con el paso del tiempo, mantenía rasgos similares a las de su predecesor pero con cambios-

-¿Y que hay de nosotros?- preguntó la chica.

-No hay nada de eso en sus descubrimientos, pero yo pienso que en algún momento el ser que antes fue hombre se dividió en tres grupos: humanos, vampiros y licántropos, somos tres especies que comparten un mismo ancestro, parecidos y a la vez diferentes- le respondió con una sonrisa.

La chica lo miró con esos ojos de color avellana que tanto le atraían -¿Practicaste ese discurso antes de venir?-

-Un poco, pero no negarás que sonó bastante convincente-

-Deberías dedicarte a la política-

-No me lo recuerdes, mi padre quiere que lo suceda en el consejo de vampiros-

-¿Y tú que es lo que quieres?-

-Por un lado siento que mi hermano mayor debería tomar ese puesto, pero por otro lado, al formar parte de los que gobiernan podría llevar a cabo políticas que promuevan lazos entre nuestras especies-

-¿Romperías con años de tradición sólo para que no tengamos que vernos a escondidas?-

-También es tradición que las cosas cambien, además hay cosas por las q vale la pena arriesgarse- le dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por su mejilla -Casi lo olvido, te traje un presente- y de una pequeña bolsa sacó un pequeño collar de plata, en el el centro había una esfera roja que parecía brillar en la noche.

-Oh T.K. es hermoso, no debiste haberme comprado algo así- dijo sorprendida.

-En realidad lo hice yo mismo, he estado estudiando acerca de la fabricación de collares y joyería. Usé una de las gemas que tenía mi padre la cual cubrí con plata, no creo que la eche en falta- dijo el rubio mientras se lo ofrecía.

-Aún así es demasiado no puedo aceptarlo-

-Por favor, si no lo tomas sentiré que mi trabajo no fue lo suficientemente bueno-

-¿Estás intentando manipularme?-

-Soy un vampiro, es algo que solemos hacer- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -Adelante toma- y se lo colocó en su mano.

-Muchas gracias, es lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mí. Ahora me siento mal por no haberte traído algo-

-Puedes hacerme un retrato, por lo que escuché tus pinturas te han vuelto bastante famosa por estos lados-

-¿Me has estado siguiendo?-

-Para nada, simplemente soy un admirador del arte y quería estar informado acerca del tema-

-Por supuesto- dijo ella con sarcasmo -¿Me lo colocas?- le dijo mientras se levantaba el pelo con las manos.

-Claro- y cuando la chica se volteó T.K. empezó a engancharle el obsequio, el roce entre sus dedos y la piel de la chica hizo que se sentiera ansioso, como si tuviera una bestia dentro suyo queriendo salir, lentamente se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, haciendo que la chica se volteara sorprendida -Lo siento, creo que es cierto que los vampiros tenemos cierta atracción por esa parte del cuerpo- se excusó.

-Está bien, es sólo que me sorprendiste-

-No creo que sea algo raro que alguien quiera darte un beso, eres una chica hermosa-

-Apuesto que hay mujeres vampiros mucho más hermosas y con más clase-

-No quiero a esas presumidas malcriadas, sólo me interesas tú. No puedo dejar de pensar en tí y el hecho de que hayas venido aquí a pesar de las barreras que nos dividen quiere decir que también estás interesada en mí ¿O me equivoco?-

La chica lo miró durante unos segundos mientras se mordía el labio, al no poder contenerse más se acercó a él -Eres un chupa-sangre presumido ¿Lo sabías?- y le colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo besó, al principio fue un simple beso, pero luego fue haciéndose más intenso y con más pasión.

* * *

Matt estaba saliendo de darse un baño, había tenido un arduo entrenamiento con la espada, y también estuvo haciendo lanzamientos de cuchillos, era algo que lo mantenía ocupado, mientras se cambiaba estaba a punto de ir a visitar a Sora, hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta -Adelante-

-Señorito Takaishi, su padre me dijo que quiere hablar con usted, lo espera en el salón principal- dijo una mujer anciana.

-De acuerdo iré enseguida gracias- respondió asintiendo con la cabeza -Que extraño, no es común que me pida una reunión a estas horas- se dijo a sí mismo. Una vez que llegó a la sala principal vio a su padre sentado arriba de la mesa bebiendo una copa de vino -Buenas noches padre-

-Igualmente para tí,¿Sabes? Este vino que sobró de la fiesta de tu hermano es delicioso, estoy pensando en comprar el viñedo y hacerme cargo de ese negocio ¿Qué opinas?-

-Sería una buena inversión, si logras comprar otros serías el unico que maneje el negocio y todos tendrían que comprarte sólo a tí-

-Eso espero, en fin no te llamé para hablar de eso. Sino de tu hermano-

-¿Sucede algo con T.K.?-

-¿Has notado algo extraño en él últimamente?-

-Nada en particular, que recuerde él es una persona de hábitos, cuando no está con Ken le gusta pasar tiempo con sus libros y ocasionalmente practicar con la espada conmigo, o mejor dicho, ser vencido por mí -dijo bromeando.

-Exacto, que yo sepa su amigo está con su padre y cuando pasé por su habitación no se encontraba allí ¿Sabes si tu hermano ha estado viéndose con alguien?-

-No que yo sepa ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Matt intentando no delatarse.

-Bueno, he notado el aroma de un perfume de su habitación y encontré residuos de plata junto con los restos de una de las joyas que tenemos en nuestra bóveda, además el libro que ha estado leyendo trata acerca de la fabricación de joyas, por lógica deduje que ha estado trabajando en la fabricación de un collar para regalárselo a alguien, la pregunta sería a quién-

-Tal vez alguna dama que conoció durante la fiesta de máscaras que hubo en la villa de los humanos hace uno o dos meses si mal no recuerdo-

-¿Estás diciendo que tu hermano está viéndose con una humana?- dijo con brusquedad su padre.

-No sabemos si T.K. está viéndose con alguien tal vez no es lo que pensamos, a lo mejor estás imaginando cosas-

-Lo dudo, toda la evidencia apunta a una mujer y por su bien espero que no sea una simple humana-

-Los humanos pueden volverse vampiros, aunque no son tan fuertes como los que nacimos así- dijo intentando calmar a su padre.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que mi propia sangre se vincule con una criatura inferior? Ni de broma, cuando vuelva tu hermano le pediré explicaciones y más le vale que me diga la verdad, sabes que odio que me oculten cosas y más aún que me mientan-

-Sí padre-

-Puedes retirarte, tengo mucho en qué pensar-

-Buenas noches- respondió haciendo una reverencia -No seas muy rudo con mi hermano, es joven- dijo antes de retirarse.

-Tú también lo eres y nunca has dado problemas. Buenas noches-

Una vez que Matt salió de allí se dirigió hacia la entrada al castillo para esperar al regreso de su hermano e intentar hablar con él antes que su padre -Demonios T.K. has perdido la cabeza completamente, y si no tengo cuidado yo también podría perderla- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se pasaba los dedos por su cuello.

* * *

**¿Como les va? Si así se puso su padre por pensar que salía con una humana imaginen como se pondrá cuando descubra la verdad. No olviden comentar pliss. Au revoir! ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 **

Un joven de cabello rubio se encontraba cabalgando en dirección hacia su hogar, en su bolsillo llevaba un pañuelo el cual tenía el aroma de una mujer, la cual lo tenía completamente cautivado, quería llegar lo antes posible, ya que en el horizonte se podía ver como se acercaba el sol y si bien eso no lo lastimaría quería beber algo antes de irse a dormir. Una vez que llegó a los establos, le quitó la montura a su animal y le dejó preparado un tazón de agua fresca y pasto para que se alimente. Estaba por entrar a su casa hasta que alguien lo agarró por detrás, instintivamente agarró el brazo del desconocido y lo tumbó al suelo estuvo a punto de darle un golpe hasta que vio quien era -¿Acaso has perdido la razón? Por poco te dejo la nariz desviada-

-Como si pudieras conmigo y en cuanto a lo de perder la razón yo creo que ése es lo tuyo hermano. No tienes idea de lo que acabas de provocar-

-¿A que te refieres Matt?-

-Nuestro padre sabe que estás relacionándote con una mujer. No sabe de quien se trata específicamente, pero ya no tiene dudas de que es alguien del sexo femenino-

-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Tú le dijiste algo?- le preguntó nervioso.

-Si crees que traicionaría a mi propio hermano entonces no eres tan inteligente como crees. No, no fui yo, el sintió el aroma de tu perfume, y cuando entró a tu habitación se dio cuenta enseguida que estuviste fabricando un collar para regalárselo a alguien-

-¿Entró a mi habitación? Nunca antes había violado mi privacidad- le dijo enojado.

-Nunca antes habías actuado a sus espaldas. Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo T.K. si sigues con esto desatarás la furia de nuestro padre y también la de los licántropos-

-Haré lo que crea correcto, nada más ni menos ¿Nuestro padre te dijo otra cosa?-

-Sí, quiere verte de inmediato. A estas horas probablemente esté durmiendo pero para el mediodía querrá verte y será mejor que le des una buena respuesta-

-No creo que lo que le diga le parezca bueno-

-Probablemente, ya de por sí reaccionó mal cuando pensó que te veías con una humana, dudo mucho que le cause gracia tu relación con esos perros sarnosos-

-¿Sigues enojado porque el hermano de Kari te derrotó en combate?-

-Por favor, eso no fue un combate de verdad, ni siquiera sudé-

-Pero si sangraste- comentó sonriendo con malicia.

-Cuidado hermano, hasta ahora no le he dicho a nadie acerca de tu pequeño secreto, pero no me presiones- le respondió enojado.

-Yo también te quiero hermano- le dijo antes de entrar al castillo.

* * *

Kari estaba volviendo a su hogar, en su mano tenía una rosa roja la cual iba oliendo cada tanto mientras suspiraba, estaba a punto de escabullirse a su habitación cuando alguien la sorprendió -Buenas noches ¿O debería decir buenos días?-

-Hermano ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?-

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta-

-Te dije que tenía cosas que hacer-

-Sí claro, tu pequeño "negocio de arte" ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? ¡Fuiste a verte con ese vampiro!-

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia, por si lo olvidas ahora soy una adulta-

-Eso no cambia nada, viéndote con el enemigo... ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Él no es mi enemigo y tuyo tampoco, no sé por qué sigues molestándome con un tema que se terminó hace muchos años-

-Terminó, pero ahora tú y ese mocoso lo están volviendo a iniciar-

-No sabía que el que un hombre y una mujer se vean sea motivo de guerra-

-Un hombre y una mujer no, pero sí un vampiro y una licántropo, si nuestro padre se enterara...-

-¿Si me enterara de qué?- lo interrumpió un adulto quien entró por la puerta, ninguno de los hermanos dijo una palabra.

* * *

T.K. estaba caminando en dirección hacia el salón principal donde su padre lo estaba esperando. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había sentido así de nervioso, pero sabía que debía demostrar miedo, su padre le había enseñado que cuando quiere algo debe pelear por él y estar seguro de que eso es lo que quiere, luego de respirar hondo golpeó la puerta -Puedes pasar- oyó decir del otro lado. Una vez que ingresó al lugar su padre lo esperaba sentado al final de todo, dónde solía estar la mayor parte del tiempo cuando meditaba.

-Buenas tardes padre-

-Te esperaba hace unas horas, pero supongo que ya debería haberme acostumbrado a tu impuntualidad-

-Lo lamento, aunque debes admitir que en mi lugar también intentarías posponer esta charla-

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? A no ser que hay un tema del que debería hablar con mi padre y no deseo hacerlo-

-Perspicaz como siempre ¿De qué deseas hablar padre?-

-Tengo entendido que has estado relacionándote con alguien, una mujer de hecho-

-No voy a mentirte porque sé que odias que lo hagan. Sí, es alguien que conocí en una fiesta que hicieron los humanos hace un tiempo- respondió el chico.

Su padre se pasó los dedos por los ojos mientras suspiraba -Nunca te he presionado con ese tema porque sentí que no estabas preparado para acercarte al sexo opuesto, en especial después del poco interés que demostrabas con tus pretendientes-

-Eran pseudo princesas, que obviamente no tenían interés en mí sino en mi apellido y mi posición social. En cambio esta mujer es diferente, la conocí siendo yo mismo, no alguien de la clase alta simplemente un joven corriente-

-No eres un joven común y corriente y lo sabes ¿Vas a malgastar tu tiempo en una humana que...-

-Ella no es humana- lo interrumpió T.K.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces conociste a una vampiro que de casualidad también estaba allí?- preguntó un poco más calmado.

-No- dijo suspirando al ver que no tenía sentido prolongar lo inevitable -Es una licántropo-

Su padre abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo miró con una expresión en su rostro que su hijo jamás había visto -¿Una licántropo? ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?-

-Ya hablas como mi hermano. No padre, estoy seguro que mi cabeza sigue funcionando como siempre-

-¡No es momento para bromas! ¿Entonces el collar que fabricaste era para ella?-

-Sí, quería darle algo especial-

-"Especial"... o sea que desperdiciaste buena plata y una joya en un animal-

-¡No la llames de esa forma!-

-¿Y todavía la defiendes? ¿Has olvidado tus lecciones de historia? ¿Cómo ellos acabaron con muchos de los nuestros?-

-Y nosotros hicimos lo mismo con los suyos, nuestra raza y la de ellos estuvo en guerra tanto tiempo que dudo mucho que supieran que fue lo que la inició. La guerra se acabó hace mucho padre, es un nuevo mundo ahí afuera, ésta es una nueva oportunidad para todos-

-¿Oportunidad para qué? ¿De iniciar una nueva guerra?-

-De mejorar la relación entre las dos razas, a pesar del tratado de paz sigue habiendo resentimientos entre ambos lados, el que yo esté frecuentandome con una licántropo muestra que es posible ir más allá del odio y los prejuicios-

-Vives en un mundo de sueños y tarde o temprano deberás despertar. Vete a tu habitación y te prohíbo rotundamente que sigas viéndote con esa... mujer, si el consejo llegara a enterarse que has estado viendote con una de ellos no quiero pensar lo que podría pasar- le dijo su padre y al ver que el chico iba a protestar levantó la voz -¡Es una orden!-

-Si padre- le dijo haciendo una reverencia y se fue haciendo en silencio intentando contener la furia.

Una vez que su padre se quedó a solas exhaló un fuerte suspiro -¿Por qué será tan testarudo?- se dijo a sí mismo y al ver la pintura de su difunta esposa movió la cabeza de un lado a otro -Definitvamente lleva tu sangre-

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienen para decirme?- preguntó el padre de Tai Y Kari.

-Mejor díselo tú hermana, después de todo es tu asunto- le dijo Tai mientras se acomodaba en una silla.

-Yo... - balbuceaba la chica.

-Dilo de una vez hija, estoy seguro que podremos lidiar con el asunto que tiene tan nervioso a tu hermano- le dijo su padre.

-De acuerdo, pero debes prometerme que no te enfadarás conmigo-

-Lo prometo- respondió con un tono comprensivo.

-He estado viéndome con alguien-

-¿Y por eso tanto problema?- respondió el adulto riéndose -Es completamente natural hija, ya eres una mujer y muy hermosa, no veo que tiene de malo que...-

-Es un vampiro- finalizó ella. Y su padre borró la sonrisa de su rostro y abrió la boca como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Esto es una broma verdad?- dijo el patriarca de la familia y miró a su hijo mayor -¿Tú sabías acerca de esto?-

-Yo...-

-Mi hermano no sabía nada hasta recién, lo hice todo por mi cuenta-

-¿Cómo pasó? Sabes que tenemos prohibida la entrada a sus tierras-

-Fue en un fiesta que dieron los humanos no hace mucho, en ese entonces ninguno de los dos había pasado por su transformación, éramos dos personas normales que se conocieron por casualidad-

-Përo ya no eres una persona normal, eres una licántropo hija, él es un vampiro, nuestras razas estuvieron en guerra durante siglos, nunca pensamos que podríamos coexistir en el mismo país, mucho menos mezclarnos con ellos-

-Las cosas han cambiado papá. Ya no vivimos en esa era-

-Aún así... esto es demasiado hija. No puedes seguir viéndote con uno de ellos-

-No puedes pedirme que deje de ver a la persona de la que estoy enam ...-

-¡Ni siquiera lo digas!- la interrumpió su hermano -No dejaré que arruines tu vida por un capricho pasajero-

-Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo Hikari, hay muchos otros candidatos mejor que ése sujeto. Tengo entendido que Davis el amigo de tu hermano...-

-No me interesa Davis y tampoco cualquier otro candidato que quieran presentarme, yo quiero a T.K.-

-¿T.K.? Nombre raro para un vampiro-

-En realidad se llama Takeru Takaishi pero prefiere que lo llamen de la otra forma-

-¿Takaishi? ¿Me estás diciendo que no sólo sales con un vampiro sino que además es el hijo de uno de los miembros del consejo de vampiros?-

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- preguntó su hija.

-Sé más de lo que piensas hija y créeme que lo mejor para tí es mantenerte lejos de los vampiros, en especial de ése-

-¿Por qué? Dame una buena razón-

-Tú eres una licántropo y él un vampiro, mejor razón que ésa no hay- le respondió su hermano.

-¡Eso es una tontería que ustedes se han tragado pero yo no!- y se fue enojada hacia su habitación.

-No salió tan bien como esperaba- dijo Tai.

-Es joven e impulsiva, dale tiempo-

-No creo que el tiempo la ayude a olvidarse de ése chupasangre. Tal vez debería asegurarme de que se mantenga lejos de mi hermana para siempre- dijo haciendo un gesto que su padre interpretó muy bien.

-¡No lo digas ni en broma! ¿Acaso quieres que vuelva la guerra? No arriesgué mi vida tantas veces para que unos jóvenes tontos destruyan lo que yo y tantos hombres hemos construido y mantenido durante años-

-Sólo era una sugerencia-

-Hasta ahora ninguno ha violado el pacto, nosotros nos hemos quedado en nuestro territorio y ellos en el suyo, el que tu hermana y ése chico se hayan encontrado fue por pura coincidencia y evitaremos que algo como eso vuelva a pasar. A partir de este momento Kari tiene prohibido salir de nuestra zona hasta que demuestre que se puede confiar en ella-

-No te preocupes padre, me aseguraré de mantenerla bien cerca de casa-

-Eso espero y si te sientes tentado de ir a atacar a ese chico más te vale que des un paso atrás y lo pienses dos veces-

-¿Le tienes miedo a un mocoso?-

-No es él quién me preocupa sino su padre-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Tenemos nuestra historia y espero que se mantenga de esa forma, en el pasado- le dijo antes de retirarse.

* * *

T.K. se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación mirando al cielo oscuro de la noche, mientras jugaba con una moneda haciéndola mover hábilmente entre sus dedos de un lado a otro. Su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos: su padre, Kari, su deber como futuro miembro del consejo, etcétera. Sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared, tenía dos caminos y sólo podría elegir uno, y era evidente que dentro de muy poco tendría que tomar una decisión.

-¿Qué harías tú madre?- dijo mirando al cielo, como si pudiera obtener consejo de las estrellas.

* * *

**¡Buenas! ¡Feliz día del trabajador! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este feriado y podido descansar como Dios manda. Lamento si tardo en actualizar este fic, a veces no siempre hay tiempo para dedicarselo a nuestro hobby. En el proximo capítulo la trama se complicará y descubrirán secretos del pasado ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 **

_Hace muchos años  
_

_Un joven estaba practicando con la espada en los jardines de su hogar, había mejorado notablemente en las últimas semanas, incluso podía luchar contra más de un contrincante al mismo tiempo, estaba concentrado en lo suyo hasta que se detuvo al ver que uno de los vasallos de su padre se le acercó, había algo raro, podía sentirlo -¿Sucede algo capitán Thiery?-  
_

_-Mi señor tengo que pedirle que me acompañe-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Será mejor que lo vea con sus propios ojos- le respondió el adulto. Al ver que no tenía sentido seguir preguntando decidió seguirlo, una vez que bajaron del carruaje vio que estaban en la casa del doctor. Cuando entraron los estaba esperando, vestido con sus ropas blancas, las cuales estaban repletas de sangre. _

_-Quiero saber qué está pasando-_

_-Mi señor, lamento ser quien se lo diga, pero...-_

_-Dilo de una vez, estoy empezando a perder la paciencia-_

_-Son sus padres, ellos... ya no están con nosotros- dijo mirando hacia la mesa donde dos cuerpos estaban cubiertos por las túnicas blancas y aunque el chico no podía verlos él sabía lo que había debajo de ellas. _

_-¿Cómo sucedió?- _

_-Una emboscada, su padre quería enviar a su madre al castillo para poder seguir con la batalla sin tener que preocuparse por ella y durante el trayecto unos licántropos los atacaron. Su padre es un hábil guerrero pero eran demasiados, además era luna llena, claramente no tenía oportunidad, pero al menos logró llevarse a algunos con él-_

_-Eso no alivia las cosas- dijo el médico -Hice lo que pude pero sus cuerpos estaban muy dañados, cosí sus cabezas para que podamos darles el entierro adecuado. Lo lamento mucho joven- e hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse._

_-El consejo de vampiros quiere hablar con usted, acerca de la situación actual- dijo el adulto._

_-Sé para que quieren hablar conmigo, vé y diles que estaré con ellos más tarde. Quiero un momento a solas-_

_-Si mi señor- dijo haciendo un gesto antes de salir por la puerta. Una vez que no hubo nadie más en el lugar le quitó las túnicas a los cuerpos para poder verlos, la imagen fue peor de lo que imaginaba, sabía que no sería algo agradable de ver pero tenía que hacerlo, los tiempos que vendrían a partir de este momento no serían fáciles ni agradables, pero al menos no serán tan horrendos como lo que acababa de ver._

_-Ahora todo depende de mí- se dijo a sí mismo y se quitó del cuello un colgante de oro y lo colocó en las manos de la mujer -Lo siento madre pero no puedo dejar que los sentimientos nublen mi juicio, si quiero sobrevivir debo ser fuerte y mantener la mente fría, espero que lo entiendas- y se retiró de allí sin mirar atrás mientras una pequeña lágrima descendía por su mejilla. El chico que entró allí nunca volvería a ser el mismo. _

* * *

T.K. se encontraba leyendo un libro como de costumbre en su habitación, o al menos, eso intentaba hacer, la conversación que había tenido con su padre el día anterior aún estaba presente en su cabeza. Aún no podía creer que su padre le haya prohibido verse con Kari de nuevo, sabía que no sería fácil pero por lo general ambos siempre llegaban a un acuerdo común, lamentablemente ésta vez no fue el caso, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una presencia fuera de su cuarto -Adelante Ken- y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a su amigo.

-Que buen instinto amigo-

-Super sentido de vampiro, ya te acostumbrarás en unos días-

-Esperemos, anoche me crucé con tu hermano y me contó algo interesante-

-Déjame adivinar: te dijo que soy un inconsciente que ha estado viéndose con el enemigo- resopló el chico.

-¿Enemigo? ¿De qué estás hablando? Sólo me dijo que tenías un tema importante del que necesitabas hablar conmigo-

-¿No te dijo nada más?-

-No y tampoco le pregunté mucho porque quería escucharlo de tí en persona- respondió mientras buscaba una silla y se colocaba al lado de su amigo -¿Sucedió algo malo?-

-Depende de cómo lo veas. Para mí es algo bueno pero para mi padre y mi hermano es una locura y una inconciencia de mi parte-

-¿Qué es? Dímelo - dijo sin poder aguantar el suspenso.

-Estoy enamorado de una mujer-

-¿Y eso es algo malo? Nunca te has mostrado interesado en las pretendientes que tu padre te buscaba, creo que esto es algo bueno, ahora ya no tendrá que seguir buscando...-

-Es una licántropo- lo interrumpió T.K. y su amigo lo miró con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo pudo suceder?-

-¿Recuerdas la chica que conocí en la fiesta de máscaras?-

-¿Kari? ¿La chica de cabello castaño? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué hacían en ese lugar?-

-Lo mismo que nosotros supongo, querían salir a divertirse un momento, creo que nunca creyeron que se cruzarían con un par de vampiros, aunque técnicamente aún no lo éramos-

-T.K. sabes que la historia que hubo entre su raza y la nuestra no fue precisamente algo bueno-

-No me lo recuerdes, pareciera que mi padre aún viviera en la época de la guerra-

-Eran tiempos duros amigo, muchos murieron en combate y los que lograron sobrevivir no les gusta hablar del tema. Una vez le pregunté a mi padre cómo era aquella época y sólo me respondió "sangrienta" y me pidió que nunca le volviera a mencionar el asunto-

-Supongo que algunas heridas son tan profundas que nunca llegan a cicatrizar-

-Eso dicen ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-

-Probablemente algo estúpido, sería mejor que te mantengas alejado de mí. Lo último que necesitas es verte involucrado en mis problemas-

-Si crees que voy a dejar que mi mejor amigo luche solo es evidente que no me conoces tan bien. No voy a darte la espalda T.K. y haré lo que pueda para ayudarte-

T.K. esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -A veces me pregunto qué hice para merecer un amigo tan leal-

-No tengo la más jodida idea- respondió el otro chico.

* * *

Kari se encontraba cazando junto con otras chicas y chicos que también habían pasado por el ritual de transformación hace poco. Era costumbre que a los novatos se los llevara al bosque y aprendieran a utilizar sus habilidades, Davis fue quien los acompañaba para asegurarse que lo hicieran bien aunque muchos sabían el verdadero motivo del por qué se ofreció a hacerlo -Hay muchos venados y también conejos en este bosque, pero recuerden que no deben matarlos a todos o se acabaría nuestra fuente de alimento, siempre dejamos a algunos para que se reproduzcan y luego volvemos aquí unas semanas más tarde, es como un ciclo-

-¿No hay también osos y otras criaturas peligrosas aquí?- dijo un chico que parecía tener todo el aspecto de alguien nuevo y tímido.

-Así es Cody, ésa es la segunda parte de la cacería, mantener a raya a las bestias y mostrarles que éste también es nuestro territorio-

-No te preocupes, ahora que somos capaces de transformarnos a voluntad seguro podemos con ellos- le dijo Kari al chico quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien los dejaré solos, ahora están por su cuenta, aprendan a valerse por sí mismos- dijo Davis y les hizo una señal para que empiecen a adentrarse al bosque. El grupo empezó a caminarse hasta que cuando se dieron cuenta estaban solos, Kari intentaba mantener sus instintos alerta ya que sabía que no sería fácil, pero sería bueno probarles a los demás y a sí misma que puede cuidarse sola.

-Vamos Kari, es hora de usar tus dones- dijo en voz baja. Luego de cerrar los ojos empezó a concentrarse e intentaba utilizar sus oídos e instintos de cazadora, luego de un momento lanzó un cuchillo detrás de unos arbustos y se oyó un ruido seco, una vez que los movió vio el cuerpo de un ciervo el cual tenía el arma clavada en el cuello, al ver que el pobre animal estaba sufriendo hizo crecer las uñas de sus manos hasta convertirlas en afiladas garras y le asestó el golpe final, una vez que el animal dejó de moverse le cerró los ojos. Volvió hacia donde el resto del grupo la estaba esperando aunque la mayoría no había tenido tanta suerte, ya que apenas habían logrado cazar unos conejos o animales pequeños.

-Vaya, eso si que es una buena presa. Felicidades Kari- le dijo Davis.

-Gracias ¿Dónde está Cody?-

-Ese despistado probablemente se haya perdido- dijo una de las chicas burlándose, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que el chico apareció de la nada, tenía algunos raspones y llevaba arriba suyo un enorme alce. Al verlo, Kari no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Impresionante Cody-

-Gracias, cuando me atacó con las astas pensé que sería mi fin, luego recordé lo que dijiste acerca de que ahora somos más fuertes y, bueno, decidí usar mis habilidades-

-Bien suficiente por hoy. Me alegra ver que aprendan a usar sus instintos de guerreros ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día cacemos algo grande, como un tigre o un vampiro quizás- dijo mirando de reojo a Kari quien al oír esa palabra hizo un gesto con los labios.

Luego de que el resto del grupo se fuera, Kari y Davis se quedaron a solas -Dijiste esa palabra a propósito ¿Verdad?-

-Fue una prueba, tu familia está preocupada desde que se enteró de que uno de ésos intentó acercarte a tí-

-Lo dices como si él haya querido aprovecharse de mí, para tu información fui yo la que quiso acercarse a él, aunque creo que no es de tu incumbencia y tampoco de mi familia-

-Creo que estás cometiendo un terrible error-

-El único error que he cometido ha sido venir aquí- le respondió antes de retirarse.

* * *

T.K. estaba en los establos pasando el cepillo a su caballo, podría habersélo pedido a la servidumbre pero era algo que le gustaba hacer, su yegua y él tenían una buena relación. Mientras se aseguraba de limpiarla y alimentarla, tarareaba una melodía, era su canción preferida de cuando era pequeño, al cabo de un momento su amiga estaba lista.

-¿Planeas hacer un viaje hermanito?- dijo una voz detrás suyo.

-¿Te preocupa que me escape y cause problemas?- le dijo a su hermano mayor quien lo observaba de brazos cruzados en la puerta -Tranquilo que sólo estoy ayudando a mi amiga a verse bien-

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás ocultando algo?-

-Diría que te has vuelto paranoico ¿Viniste por algo en especial o sólo a vigilarme porque nuestro padre te ordenó que mantuvieras un ojo sobre mí?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No lo sabía, pero ahora sí- respondió con una sonrisa

-A veces eres irritante ¿Te lo han dicho?-

-Algunas veces-

-Quería preguntarte algo-

-¿Sí?-

-Te conozco y sé que eres demasiado testarudo como para dejar las cosas sin resolver asi que mi pregunta es ¿Piensas seguir adelante con lo que sea que estés tramando?-

-Probablemente-

-¿Sabes que probablemente te meterás en un problema del cual no puedas salir?-

-Nadie dijo que el camino hacia la felicidad sea fácil y sin tropezones- respondió haciendo un gesto con los labios.

Su hermano sonrió -Y yo que pensaba que eras de los que le huían a los problemas y te escudabas detrás de los libros. Si llevas a cabo tu pequeño plan o mejor dicho, cuando lo hagas, intenta asegurarte de que yo no me entere, si yo no lo sabía...-

-Estás libre de culpa ante nuestro padre- finalizó su hermano.

-Exacto- le dijo guiñando un ojo y se retiró del establo. Una vez que se quedó a solas murmuró en voz baja -Aguarda Kari, sólo un poco más hasta que nos volvamos a ver-

* * *

**Holas ¿Cómo andan mis lectores? Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado la primera parte que habla sobre el padre de T.K. cuando era joven, en los siguientes verán más acerca del pasado de los personajes ¡Hasta pronto! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **

_Hace 90 años_

_En un gran salón se encontraba un grupo de individuos discutiendo acerca de un tema en particular. Cada lado exponía sus argumentos e intentaba llegar a un acuerdo con el otro, lamentablemente los tiempos difíciles por los que habían pasado hacían que la diplomacía se vuelva complicada._

_-Es un trato bastante generoso, no sé por qué arman tanto problema-dijo un joven de cabello rubio que estaba sentado en una silla y de brazos cruzados.  
_

_-Ésas son nuestras tierras, nos pertenecen por derecho- respondió otro sujeto de cabello castaño que estaba frente a él._

_-Eran querrás decir, las perdieron hace muchos siglos y ya no forman parte de ustedes, no pueden expulsar a los que viven allí-_

_-¿Por qué no? No es como si ustedes no lo hubieran hecho en primer lugar-_

_-Eso pasó hace mucho, deberíamos concentrarnos en lo que sucede ahora-_

_-Qué conveniente para ustedes. No somos los animales ignorantes que ustedes piensan- dijo enfadado._

_-Y nosotros no somos las bestias sedientas de sangre, a diferencia de lo que suelen decir de nosotros-_

_-Caballeros, no estamos llegando a ninguna parte- dijo un tercero quien obviamente era el mediador._

_-Mi trato es el siguiente- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y desenrollando un mapa -Ustedes se mantendrán en esta zona hasta llegar a este puente y nosotros nos quedaremos en ésta. Le aseguro que mi gente cumplirá con su palabra y espero que también lo haga la suya-_

_-Por supuesto, a pesar de lo que algunos digan nosotros tenemos honor ¿Pero qué hay de ésta villa?- preguntó el otro hombre colocando el dedo en el mapa._

_-Eso le pertenecerá a los humanos, será considerado territorio neutral para ambos. Adentro de ese lugar ellos serán la ley y quien provoque disturbios o problemas no contará con el respaldo de los suyos- respondió el hombre._

_Luego de meditar por un momento el castaño habló -De acuerdo, mi gente y yo aceptamos los términos del pacto, pero les digo que si deciden traicionarnos o violan el tratado la diplomacia se termina y la guerra volverá-_

_-Me parece justo ¿Hacen el honor de firmar primero?- dijo dándole una pluma y un tintero mientras uno de sus subordinados colocaba dos pergaminos iguales donde él representante de cada bando debía firmar al final de la hoja y luego cada lado se llevaria una copia._

_-No hay problema- respondió mojando la pluma y poniendo su firma -Honestamente creí que me pedirías que firmara con sangre-_

_-No me molestaría verte derramar un poco de tu sangre, pero con el paso del tiempo descubrimos que, como tinta, la sangre no sirve un comino- respondió con una mueca en su cara mientras firmaba su parte._

_-Está decidido entonces- dijo el tercer hombre poniéndose de pie -La guerra al fin terminó. Recemos porque esta nueva era de paz y tranquilidad no se vea perturbada nunca más-_

* * *

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana y la figura del sol empezó a dislumbrarse por el horizonte hasta que su luz se deslizabó por la ventana de una habitación, el lugar no era muy espacioso pero era confortable y se podía sentir un olor a rosas, en el medio había una enorme cama la cual estaba siendo ocupada por dos personas. Cuando las luces empezaron a acercarse hacia el rostro de los jóvenes que estaban fuertemente abrazados uno de ellos hizo un gesto con las cejas -Mmmm, quisiera cerrar esa ventana pero estoy demasiado a gusto aquí-

-Olvidé que no eres de los que disfrutan de los amaneceres, o de caminar en una tarde soleada- dijo una chica de cabellos castaños.

-La luz del sol no me molesta, pero sí sus efectos: sed, cansansio y deshidratación- bromeó el chico.

-Técnicamente tener sed y estar deshidratado es lo mismo-

-Sabelotodo- murmuró el chico.

-Te escuché- le dijo dando un golpe con la almohada -Mi sentido del oído es tan fuerte como el tuyo-

-Lo sé- respondió mientras le daba un efusivo beso y se apoyaba arriba suyo.

-Mmm parece que alguien despertó con ganas de jugar- comentó la chica mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Como si fuera el único que amaneció con deseos-

-Aún no puedo creer que estemos aquí. Quisiera que nunca terminara este momento-

-Yo tampoco, es uno de ésos momentos que quisiera congelar-

-¿Crees que alguien nos haya descubierto?-

-Lo dudo, fui muy cuidadoso-

_FLASHBACK_

_Ken y T.K. estaban entrando a una taberna que había cerca del castillo del rubio, pidieron una ronda de bebidas -Vaya, parece que compartes el gusto de tu hermano por el buen vino- _

_-Tengo motivos para beber-_

_-Lo sé, parece que tu vida amorosa acaba de terminar antes de que empezara-_

_-Te apuesto a que en cualquier momento mi padre volverá a presentarme a damas de la nobleza para intentar que me olvide de ya-sabes-quien- lo cual creo que es más para hacerme enojar que por otra cosa-_

_-No olvides que cuanto más noble y rica sea la chica probablemente más malcriada es-_

_-Por no mencionar la falta de inteligencia-_

_-La cosa que más te encanta de una dama- comentó su amigo -Aunque debes admitir que no todas son iguales-_

_-Lo sé, la novia de mi hermano es una excepción, creo que son la única pareja de vampiros que no me hace perder la esperanza-_

_-¿En serio? ¿La única pareja?- preguntó fingiendo sentirse ofendido -¿No se te ocurre nadie más? ¿Tal vez dos jóvenes que se conocen desde niños y les costaba hablar de sus sentimientos?-_

_-Oye Ken, me siento halagado pero creo que sólo te quiero como amigo- bromeó el rubio y Ken le dio un golpe en el brazo como respuesta. _

_-Me refería a mi y a Yolei-_

_-Oh si, lo olvidé completamente ¿Qué tal te fue con sus padres?-_

_-Ellos me adoran, nos dieron su bendición sin dudar. Lo cual no es extraño ya que pocos se resisten a mi encanto-_

_-No olvidemos la modestia-_

_-Otra de mis muchas cualidades, aquí tengo dos razones para brindar: al fin soy un vampiro por completo y lo más importante es que logré que la chica de mis sueños se fijara en mí-_

_-¿Eso quiere decir que pagarás por la siguiente ronda de bebidas?-_

_-Ni soñarlo- respondió el moreno -Por cierto, ya están aquí- dijo mirando de reojo a dos personas que acababan de entrar al establecimiento._

_-Vaya, quien diría que los espías de mi padre serían tan puntuales-_

_-¿Listo para la función?- preguntó Ken._

_-Es conmigo con quien hablas, por supuesto que lo estoy- respondió y ambos se levantaron y salieron por la puerta de atrás, en seguida los otros los siguieron. Al principio parecían haberlos despistados, al cabo de un momento vieron a un par de figuras encapuchadas saltando por los techos, intentaron perseguirlos pero ya les llevaban la delantera y hubo un momento en que tomaron caminos distintos.  
_

_-¿A cual seguimos?- preguntó uno._

_-Sigue a ése, se dirige hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Además puedo ver su cabello rubio- Empezaron a correr varios metros hasta que llegaron al camino que llevaba al puente desgraciadamente los sujetos también eran bastante rápidos se dividieron en dos lados hasta que lograron acorralarlo -Lo siento señor Takaishi pero deberá venir con nosotros, órdenes de su padre- dijo uno de ellos y cuando se acercaron el encapuchado sonrió y descubrió su rostro lo cual hizo que los otros se sorprendieran.  
_

_-Lo siento amigos pero mi nombre no es Takaishi- respondió y se quitó de la cabeza una peluca rubia dejando ver su cabello oscuro._

* * *

_ Sin que nadie lo note un pequeño bote se dirigía por debajo del puente que llevaba hacia la villa de los humanos, en él iba un joven de cabello rubio y ojos celestes que parecían gemas, una vez que llegó a tierra firme empezó a usar sus habilidades sobrenaturales para correr a gran velocidad por el camino hasta llegar a una posada. Una vez dentro le pidió al dueño del lugar que necesitaba una habitación por un par de noches y si es posible tomar un baño rápido, luego de esperar unos minutos y pagarle al señor se dirigió hacia arriba donde la bañera había sido preparada, al cabo de un rato ya estaba totalmente limpio, cambiado y perfumado, estaba pensando en hacia dónde ir más tarde hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación._

_-Adelante- y cuando la puerta se abrió sus ojos se abrieron enormemente -Kari...-_

_-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- preguntó la chica._

_-Creí que nos veríamos en el bar donde tuvimos la primer salida-_

_-No pude esperar, ya no lo aguanto, el estar lejos de tí me ha vuelto loca- respondió y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a besarlo. El chico le correspondió el gesto y mientras la abrazaba con fuerza le daba unos besos dedicados con mucha pasión, al cabo de un rato ambos empezaron a sentir el calor del otro, la chica le desprendió los botones de su chaleco mientras él la besaba en el cuello -¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar?- le preguntó él mientras le pasaba su mano por la mejilla de ella.  
_

_-Por supuesto ¿Tú no?-_

_-Claro que sí, sólo que no quería que hagamos algo de lo que luego te arrepintieras- dijo mientras lo miraba con esos ojos que parecían penetrar su alma._

_-Nunca me arrepentiría de estar contigo T.K. yo... te amo-_

_El chico la miró durante unos segundos que parecieron ser eternos hasta que esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad -Yo también te amo Kari, no puedo dejar de pensar en tí desde que nos conocimos, no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo- y volvió a besarla una vez más. Mientras continuaban con sus caricias y besos, lentamente se iban desvistiendo hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos. Él estaba algo nervioso ya que nunca había estado con una mujer pero el hecho de que ella también fuera virgen lo tranquilizó un poco, al principio el contacto fue algo doloroso para ambos, aunque un poco más para la chica, pero al cabo de un momento empezaron a sentir un placer que jamás habían experimentado, los dos estaban jadeando y besándose como nunca lo habían hecho antes, cada movimiento era más fuerte y más excitante que elanterior, continuaron con su acto hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax. Luego de unos minutos de abrazarse y devorarse con besos se quedaron dormidos bien cerca del otro. Ninguno olvidará jamás la primera de lo que serían muchas noches de pasión y amor._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Aún no puedo creer que hayamos logrado venir hasta aquí-

-Tú también fuiste muy hábil ¿Cómo hiciste para eludir a tu hermano y a tu padre?-

-Una chica tiene sus secretos- respondió sonriendo.

-Kari... sabes que en cuanto volvamos sabrán lo que hemos hecho-

-Probablemente, ya imagino como se pondrán en mi casa cuando vuelva-

-¿Y si no tuviéramos que volver? ¿Y si nos pudieramos ir a otro lugar?- preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Muy en serio, yo jamás sería bien recibido en tu hogar así como tu tampoco lo serías en el mío. Siempre hay opciones-

-¿Adonde iríamos?-

T.K. sacó un mapa y lo colocó arriba de la cama y con el dedo marcó un camino que llevaba al norte -Esta es una zona libre de vampiros y licántropos, hace años que ninguna de las especies van allí. Es un pueblo pequeño pero en crecimiento, allí podremos empezar una nueva vida, armar nuestro propio hogar-

-Pero T.K. ¿Qué hay de tu vida, tu puesto en el consejo? ¿Dejarías todo eso atrás?-

-Puedo vivir sin un castillo, lujos y sirvientes, pero no podría vivir sin tí- le respondió mientras le pasaba la mano por su rostro.

-Yo tampoco podría pasar el resto de mi vida lejos de tí- le dijo mientras le daba un fuegaz beso -¿Qué hay de tu padre y tu hermano?-

-Amo a mi familia y si me fuera los echaría mucho de menos igual que a mi mejor amigo, pero no tanto como a tí-

-Entiendo, quiero mucho a mi hermano y su prometida es como la hermana mayor que siempre quise tener, pero mi afecto por ellos no es tan profundo como los sentimientos que tengo por tí-

-Entonces está decidido, nos iremos. Debo ir a mi hogar a buscar un par de cosas para nuestro viaje-

-¿Cuando saldríamos?-

-En dos semanas, deberemos mantener un perfil bajo para que no sospechen-

-La actuación no es lo mío-

-Estoy seguro que encontrarás la forma de hacer lo posible para que podamos hacer nuestro viaje-

* * *

**Aquí me tienen, con otro capítulo. Poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final de esta historia, en el prox verán peleas, discusiones y dramas ¡Hasta la proxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 **

Kari se encontraba en su casa terminando de pintar un cuadro. Había recibido una buena reprimenda por parte de su padre cuando se enteró de su pequeña escapada de la otra vez, ella le prometió que sería la última vez que él tendría que regañarla, aunque evidentemente no le aclaró que eso sería porque la próxima vez que se fuera no volvería. Ya tenía todo preparado para su viaje con T.K. ahora sólo tendría que esperar unos días a que llegue el momento, mientras tanto intentaba mantener una imagen tranquila, como salir de cacería con Cody y los otros jóvenes o ponerse al día con Mimí, ya que quería aprovechar esos momentos mientras pudiera.

-Listo, al fin pude terminarlo- se dijo a sí misma cuando vio el cuadro, el cual era la imagen de ella con su familia y sus amigos. Mientras se limpiaba las manos empezó a sentir una sensación rara en el estómago y enseguida se dio cuenta que tenía que ir al baño, por lo que corrió lo más rápido que pudo y apenas entró se arrodilló y colocó su cabeza en el asiento. Una vez que expulsó lo que tenía, se reincorporó y limpió el desastre que había dejado -¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder? Creo que el animal que cazé y comí con Cody debió haber estado enfermo-

* * *

T.K. estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro, la lectura era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos y si bien sabía que adónde pasaría el resto de su vida hay libros también, no sería lo mismo que leerlos en dónde estaba ahora. Una vez que lo terminó lo volvió a colocar en el estante junto con los otros.

-Los voy a extrañar amigos míos- dijo en voz baja mientras sonreía. Luego salió de su habitación y empezó a caminar por los corredores del castillo, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que hubo algo que lo hizo detenerse: el retrato de su madre. T.K. se preguntaba si ella estaría de acuerdo con la decisión que tomó, lamentablemente ella había muerto hace mucho y lo poco que sabía de la mujer era lo que le habían contado su hermano y su padre -Ojalá estuvieras aquí, me habría gustado hablar contigo al menos una vez y también que conocieras a Kari, estoy seguro que ella te hubiera agradado a pesar de no ser una de nosotros- le dijo a la imagen, como si éste pudiera responderle. Mientras volvía a su camino uno de los sirvientes se chocó con él -Lo siento estaba distraído y no te vi-

-No tiene por qué disculparse señorito Takaishi, de hecho fue culpa mía- dijo la mujer.

-Digamos que fue culpa de ambos- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Su padre me pidió que le dijera que quiere hablar con usted y que será mejor que se dé prisa, usted sabe como se pone cuando alguien llega tarde-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- dijo mirando hacia arriba mientras suspiraba. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala principal donde sabía que su padre lo estaría esperando como siempre, una vez que entró allí lo encontró sentado mientras bebía de una copa -Buenas tardes padre-

-Buenas noches querrás decir, el sol se ocultó hace unos momentos-

-Detalles- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¿Me mandaste a llamar por algo en especial?-

-Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber las razones por las que quería que hablemos-

-Mmm déjame meditar un momento ¿Tiene que ver con la broma que le hice a tus vasallos la otra noche cuando intentaron capturarme?-

-Tal vez, pero no es de eso de lo que quería que hablemos, eludir a esos dos hombres fue un ardid bastante ingenioso debo admitirlo, aunque lo que me interesa saber en realidad es que si tu amigo se hizo pasar por tí para distraerlos ¿Adónde estabas tú?-

-Tú también eres lo suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta de dónde estaba yo y de por qué tuve que recurrir a esas medidas- respondió él haciendo un gesto desafiante lo que provocó que su padre frunciera el seño.

-Entonces ¿Otra vez te has ido a la villa de los humanos para verte con esa...-

-Adelante dilo, licántropo ¿Tanto te cuesta decir esa palabra?-

-Me cuesta ver como mi propia carne y sangre arruina su vida relacionándose con uno de ésos animales inferiores-

-Animales inferiores dices, sin embargo uno de ellos fue lo suficientemente hábil como para igualar a Matt en un duelo, si no hubieran sido detenidos por las autoridades probablemente ambos hubieran termnado en las mismas condiciones-

-¿Incluso los halagas?- dijo su padre sin poder contenerse -Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, creo que fui demasiado indulgente contigo. Pensé que recapacitarías y admitirías el error que habías cometido al vincularte con ellos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que ha sido para peor, tienes prohibido salir del castillo sin escolta y sobretodo acercarte al puente que lleva a la villa de los humanos. Ya no tendremos esta conversación de nuevo-

-Estoy de acuerdo, ésta será la última vez que discutamos el asunto padre- le dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Kari estaba siendo revisada por un médico, no quería ir al que estaba en su pueblo porque sabía que tarde o temprano alguien se enteraría, por lo que tuvo que inventar una excusa para poder ir al que se encontraba en la villa. Una vez que el sujeto la revisó de arriba a abajo y le hizo un par de preguntas le dijo que podía vestirse.

-¿Qué me sucede doctor, estoy enferma o algo? Porque no recuerdo haberlo estado anteriormente, siempre fui una chica que goza de buena salud-

-Puedes estar tranquila, los síntomas que has experimentado no son debido a una enfermedad sino a una condición mucho más habitual en una mujer- le respondió el doctor.

-No entiendo-

-Me refiero a que estás embarazada- dijo el hombre y al ver la cara que la chica había puesto entendió enseguida -¿Es un caso de embarazo no deseado?-

-¿Qué? No es eso, es sólo que no lo habría imaginado, es decir, sólo fue una noche-

-Una noche es más que suficiente para que esto suceda ¿Quién es el padre del bebé?- y ante esa pregunta Kari no supo responder y empezó a pasar sus dedos sobre el collar que T.K. le había regalado.

-Bonito collar, es raro ver a un licántropo llevar semejante joyería- dijo y al ver la cara que ella puso esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -¿Pensaste que no lo notaría? Mi abuelo también era doctor y en su juventud tuvo la oportunidad de atender las heridas de muchos de los tuyos al igual que los del otro bando. Nuestro trabajo consiste en ayudar al afligido, no en hacer preguntas ni juzgar. En una ocasión atendí a una pareja de vampiros-

-Entiendo- respondió mientras colocaba su mano en el estómago.

-Estoy seguro que tendrán un cachorro saludable- comentó mientras se limpiaba las manos.

-No estoy segura de que eso vaya a suceder-

-Creí que la licantropía es algo que se transmite de generación en generación- y cuando vio la expresión de Kari el adulto abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma -El padre es un vampiro ¿Verdad? ¡Increíble!-

-Por favor no se lo diga a nadie-

-Tranquila niña, con los años he aprendido a matener la boca cerrada. Un niño nacido de la unión de una licántropo y un vampiro, esto es algo que pasará a la historia-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa-

-Debo hablar con el padre ¿Mantienes contacto con él?-

-Nos hemos estado viendo a escondidas, no lo veré hasta dentro de poco más de una semana, ojalá pudiera decírselo pero no puedo ir adónde él vive-

-Tú no puedes pero yo sí. Tengo entendido que hay humanos que sirven a los vampiros ya sea para mantener la limpieza o alimentarlos ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Takeru Takaishi-

-¿El hijo del conde?-

-¿Lo conoce?-

-Conocí a su padre hace muchos años, cuando apenas había terminado mis estudios. Iré a hablar con el chico de inmediato, prometo no delatar su relación-

-Se lo agradezco señor ¿Por qué arriesgarse por nosotros?-

-Soy un sanador, mi trabajo consiste en ayudar. Aunque debo admitir que también estoy muy intrigado por la vida que está creciendo dentro de tí, me gustaría verlo de cerca cuando crezca- dijo entusiasmado.

* * *

T.K. estaba guardando unas bolsas con objetos en su establo, debajo del heno. Como siempre era él quien alimentaba a su yegua a nadie se le ocurriría revisar allí. Luego de cubrir bien todo, acarició a su animal un rato mientras le daba una manzana para que coma y luego se dirigió hacia el jardín donde su hermano y su novia estaban sentados debajo de un toldo mientras bebían té y comían pequeños bocadillos.

-Hola hermano, me sorprende verte por aquí en lugar de estar leyendo algún libro-

-Pues a mi me sorprende que no estés practicando con la espada- respondió mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Sora.

-Hoy decidí tomarme un respiro y pasar un lindo atardecer con mi futura esposa. Poner este techo fue una buena idea -

-Olvidaba lo mucho que le temes al sol-

-No le temo, es sólo que prefiero evitarlo. Hace que me dé mucha sed-

-No me molestaría ver un amanacer o pasar una tarde en una playa cerca del mar-

-Definitivamente estás loco T.K., ven siéntate y comer un bocado-

-Eso no sirve como alimento- dijo viendo lo que había en la mesa.

-Eso no significa que no tengan buen sabor. Vamos prueba uno-

-Te lo agradezco pero quisiera dar un paseo-

-¿A solas?-

-Rara vez estoy a solas en este lugar- respondió arqueando la ceja. Mientras caminaba sintió que alguien lo estaba acechando, fingió no notarlo y siguió con su camino, una vez que dobló en una esquina esperó a que el desconocido apareciera, cuando vio asomarse una figura lo agarró y lo apoyó con fuerza contra la pared -¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo?-

-No es lo que parece-

-¿Mi padre te ha enviado para que me siguieras?-

-No nada de eso, estoy aquí por su mujer-

-¿Mi mujer?-

-Hikari es su nombre, soy médico, acudió a mí al sentirse descompuesta-

-Los vampiros y licántropos no se enferman- dijo con desconfianza.

-No está enferma, sino embarazada- respondió y al escuchar esa palabra T.K. casi se desmaya -Whoa, calma joven. Vayamos a algun lugar donde podamos hablar en privado- dijo ayudándolo a incorporarse. Una vez que se aseguraron que nadie los veía se escondieron en la habitación del joven.

-Bonita biblioteca- dijo al ver la cantidad de libros que había allí.

-Repita eso de que Kari está embarazada-

-Como lo oyes, vino a mi al sentirse mal. Mostró todos los síntomas: vómito, aumento del apetito, etcetera. En una semanas se podrá apreciar el cambio en su cuerpo y en unos meses aún más todavía-

-¿Cómo pudo suceder?- preguntó y al ver que el médico lo miró como si estuviera loco -No me refiero a eso, sino que nunca creí que nuestras especies serían compatibles-

-Ambas especies no son tan diferentes, si bien tienen algunas diferencias también tienen algunas características en común, así que no es tan inverosímil que sucediera. Aunque debo admitir que me preocupa como reaccionará tu padre-

-¿Conoce a mi padre?- preguntó extrañado.

-Lo conocí y también a tu madre- dijo y ante la mención de la mujer T.K. lo miró sorprendido -Yo fui quien los atendió cuando ella te trajo al mundo. Ellos estaban cerca de mi trabajo cuando ella entró en trabajo de parto y no había tiempo de que los atendieran aquí-

-Ya veo y en cuanto a mi padre, no quiero que lo sepa ni tampoco mi familia. Creí que me apoyaría a seguir a mi corazón pero es evidente que no le importan mis sentimientos, sólo su legado-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro joven- respondió y de su bolso le entregó un libro.

-¿Para qué me das esto? Conozco el libro, habla acerca de la anatomía de los licántropos y vampiros, mi padre me regaló uno igual cuando cumplí catorce-

-Lo sé, él me pidió que le diera una copia de los descubrimientos que escribió mi abuelo hace algunos años, aunque con alguna pequeña diferencia del original-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pon atención a ésta pagina, verás que no aparece en tu libro- le dijo abriéndolo en una parte y señalando un párrafo que decía lo siguiente:

_Anatomía femenina_

_Luego de haber estudiado de cerca a ambas especies pude deducir que, además de las diferencias mencionadas anteriormente,también logré descubrir que en cuanto a la maternidad hay una clara distinción: Las mujeres licántropos pueden tener todos los descendientes que quieran, sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida, las mujeres vampiros no suelen tener más de un hijo o hija, ya que si llegasen a quedar embarazadas por segunda vez, no se les aconseja conservarlos debido a que durante el parto es como si su fuerza vital se trasladara al bebé y mueren durante el proceso. Hasta ahora no he podido presenciar el nacimiento de un segundo hijo vampiro, por lo que espero que la persona que continúe con mi trabajo tenga más suerte en eso..._

Cuando T.K. terminó de leer tuvo una sensación de pesar que nunca había sentido antes -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó aunque ya tenía la respuesta en sus manos.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué eras el único que tenía un hermano mayor? ¿O por qué no tenías tíos ni primos?- le respondió mientras agarraba su libro y lo volvía a guardar en su bolso -Tu padre me pidió que omitiera esa parte de la copia que recibirías, no quería que sintieras que la muerte de tu madre fuese culpa tuya-

-Pero sí lo fué ¡Si hubiera abortado aún seguiría viva!- dijo con tristeza y rabia.

-Ella tomó la decisión de que tú vinieras al mundo, ninguna madre de verdad dejaría morir a un hijo para salvarse a sí misma. Tu madre te amaba y también tu padre, sé que debe haber parecido ser una persona reservada y fría pero es porque le fue difícil perder a la mujer que amaba el mismo día que nació su hijo. Creo que parte de él murió ese día, pero no tengo dudas de que te quiso con todo su corazón y que siempre se preocupó por tí- respondió mientras le colocaba la mano en su hombro -Escucha, debo irme o se darán cuenta de mi presencia aquí, tengo entendido que ustedes tienen los sentidos bastante desarrollados. Te deseo suerte con tus planes, espero que esa chica y tú tengan una larga vida juntos- dijo dejando solo a T.K. con sus pensamientos.

Una vez que T.K. meditó acerca del asunto se puso de pie mientras lanzaba un enorme suspiro -Siento que acabo de recibir una ducha fria en pleno verano. Esto cambia por completo mis planes-

* * *

**¡Holaa! ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Parece que el padre de T.K. no era tan frio después de todo, ya casi se acaba esta historia asi que disfrutenla mientras puedan. Reviews plissss ;)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 **

**Epílogo: parte 1**

T.K. estaba yendo en dirección hacia donde seguro su padre se encontraba, sabía que lo que vendría ahora no sería fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero a veces es mejor enfrentar las cosas de una vez en lugar de ir posponiendolas. Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta, suspiró durante unos segundos hasta que encontró el valor para golpearla -Adelante- se escuchó del otro lado, una vez que entró vio la figura de su padre sentada sobre un cómoda silla mientras leía un libro.

-Hijo, que inesperada pero agradable visita- dijo mientras dejaba de mirar el libro.

-Tenemos que hablar padre-

-¿Acerca de qué asunto?-

-Creo que tú lo sabes bien- respondió y su padre puso los ojos en blanco mientras hacía un gesto de desaprobación.

-¿Otra vez con lo de la mujer licántropo? Ya te he dado mi opinión acerca de ese asunto y si mal no recuerdo habíamos quedado en no volver a mencionar el tema, tus palabras no las mías-

-Supongo que me equivoqué, ya que había una cosa que no mencioné debido a que hasta hace poco yo no lo sabía-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ella está esperando un hijo mío- dijo T.K. y ante la mención del embarazo su padre se levantó del asiento bruscamente y se quedó con los ojos abiertos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Como lo oyes, al parecer nuestras razas no son tan diferentes como lo creíamos, si bien tenemos algunas diferencias no fueron lo suficientemente grandes como para que no podamos procrear con ellos-

-¿Cómo puedes decir cosas como esas en un momento así? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?-

-Sí, que voy a ser padre. Tal vez un poco antes de lo que habría imaginado, pero aún así es una buena noticia. Sólo vine a decírtelo... antes de marcharme-

-¿Marcharte? ¿Adónde?-

-A un lugar donde Kari y yo podamos estar sin juntos sin tener que sufrir por los prejuicios de los demás-

-¿Vas a abandonar a tu propia gente por una simple mujer y un bebé que ni siquiera sabes si es tuyo? ¿Acaso estás demente? No permitiré que arruines tu vida- gritó enfadado.

-En primer lugar ten cuidado con lo que dices, ése bebé es totalmente mío y en segundo lugar no vine aquí a pedir tu aprobación, simplemente pensé que debías saberlo -y luego de una pequeña pausa volvió a hablar -Sé acerca de cómo y por qué murió mi madre-

Ante la mención acerca de su difunta esposa su padre quedó más sorprendido aún -¿Cómo es que lo sabes?-

-Lo descubrí hace poco, pero eso no importa, entiendo por qué quisiste que no lo supiera y te doy las gracias por ello. Lamento no haber sido la clase de hijo que esperabas y también lamento que mi llegada al mundo provocara que perdieras a la mujer que amabas. Siempre tendré un lugar en mi corazón para mi familia pero es tiempo de tomar mi propio camino- le dijo y antes de que llegase a la puerta su padre le impidió el paso.

-Si crees que voy a dejarte marchar así como así estás muy equivocado- le dijo y sus ojos adquirieron un tono más claro que parecían brillar y en su boca crecieron dos afilados colmillos.

-Muy bien padre, será como tú prefieras- respondió T.K. e hizo lo mismo que el adulto cambiando el aspecto de sus ojos y dientes. Al cabo de un rato ambos estaban peleando como fieras, lanzándose golpes y patadas, ambos eran muy diestros en el combate, lo cual hacía que fuera imposible determinar quien vencería.

-Fui demasiado blando contigo, te he dado todo lo que querías y ahora estoy pagando el precio- dijo su padre mientras lo sostenía con una mano contra la pared y lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro usando la otra.

-Tal vez, o tal vez me parezco demasiado a tí como para aceptar la derrota y dejar que pequeños inconvenientes me impidan lograr lo que quiero en la vida- respondió al tiempo que se libraba del agarre del adulto y le dió un golpe con la frente en la nariz de éste haciendo que brotara sangre de ella. Mientras continuaban peleando, T.K. se descuidó un momento provocando que su padre lo tumbara al suelo y empezara a golpearlo con fuerza.

-¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿Por qué darle la espalda a tu familia y a tu deber por esa mujer?- preguntó con rabia el adulto.

T.K. ya había dejado de defenderse -Porque la amo, porque cada vez que me mira y me sonríe, cada vez que me besa y que está a mi lado me hace sentir normal y especial al mismo tiempo. Nunca pretendí que los demás lo entendieran ni mucho menos lo aceptaran, es por eso que es MI decisión y de nadie más- respondió al tiempo que pequeños hilos de sangre descendían de su nariz y sus labios -Ella es todo mi mundo, no puedo vivir sin ella- le dijo a su padre y una pequeña lágrima salió por su ojo izquierdo y bajó por su mejilla hasta mezclarse con el de su propia sangre. Ante esta imagen su padre se quedó inmóvil.

-Cada día hablas más como tu madre- le dijo antes de soltarlo y ponerse de pie -Vete de aquí-

-¿Qué?- preguntó T.K. mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Acaso te entró sangre en los oídos? ¡Te he dicho que te fueras! No vuelvas, no escribas ni te acerques a estas tierras nunca más- dijo el conde poniéndose de espaldas, evitando el contacto visual entre ambos.

-Adiós padre- respondió T.K. con tristeza luego de limpiarse la sangre de su rostro mientras salía por la puerta, del castillo y de su vida.

-Adiós hijo mío- dijo en voz baja el adulto al tiempo que las lágrimas salían por sus ojos, las cuales no habían aparecido en él desde hace muchos años.

* * *

Kari estaba terminando de preparar sus cosas y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta se encontró con su hermano mayor -¿Adónde crees que vas?-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo hermano, ahora muévete-

-No te permitiré que continúes con esta locura, menos mal que me he mantenido cerca ya que nuestro padre se fue de cacería-

-Es tú última oportunidad Tai, no me obligues a hacer algo que realmente no deseo- le dijo en tono suplicante.

-Soy mayor que tú y más fuerte dudo que puedas conmigo. No puedo creer que traiciones a los tuyos por un maldito chupa-sangre que no es más que un cobarde y un...- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Kari lo roció con algo que provocó que empezase a toser con fuerza y al cabo de un momento estaba tumbado en el suelo sin poder moverse.

-Para tu información T.K. no es ningún cobarde, es un gran guerrero pero por respeto a mí nunca se atrevió a luchar contra tí. Fue lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que intentarías detenerme, incluso por la fuerza si era necesaria, por lo que me preparó este líquido utilizando plantas venenosas y otras mezclas -le dijo a su hermano quien a pesar de estar paralizado podía ver y escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor -No te preocupes, no te matará sólo impedirá que puedas hablar y moverte durante algunas horas. Para cuando te recuperes ya estaré lejos de aquí, lamento haber tenido que hacerte esto hermano pero no me dejaste opción, T.K. es el hombre que amo y también el padre del bebé que estoy esperando -y ante esa palabra su hermano movió los ojos en dirección hacia arriba donde Kari lo miraba -Sí así es, estoy embarazada, lamento que mi bebé no pueda conocer nunca a su tío ni a su abuelo, pero quiero que crezca en un hogar donde haya amor en lugar de odio y prejucios. Adiós hermano- le dijo Kari y tomando su equipaje salió por la puerta de su casa para jamás volver.

* * *

T.K. estaba en la villa de los humanos, el tren que los llevaría su destino saldría en unos momentos y estaba bastante nervioso porque Kari no aparecía. Estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla hasta que alguien le colocó la mano en su hombro -¿Vas a alguna parte Takeru?- y al voltearse vio a su hermano junto con Sora y Ken.

-Que sorpersa encontrarlos aquí ¿Vinieron a detenerme?-

Su hermano lo miró con esos ojos que parecían ser el distintivo de la familia -No esta vez hermanito. Tu felicidad es lo único que importa y si para eso tienes que irte lejos de casa, bueno que así sea-

-Lamento haberles ocultado mis planes, pero cuanto menos personas supieran era mejor-

-Está bien T.K. entendemos perfectamente, aunque de saber que te irías tan pronto hubiera armado una fiesta de despedida- comentó Ken mientras sonreía.

-Como si eso no sonara sospechoso- respondió su amigo correspondiéndole el gesto.

-Me alegra ver que hayas encontrado a alguien especial- le dijo Sora dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias a todos por apoyarme, espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse alguna vez- le dijo T.K. mirándolos con cariño y tristeza.

-Uno nunca sabe, las cosas que han sucedido ultimamente son la prueba fehaciente de que la vida está llena de sorpresas así que no sería imposible si eso ocurriera- le respondió su hermano antes de darle un fuerte abrazo de despedida.

-Cuídate mucho amigo, espero que tengas una vida larga y feliz-

-Lo mismo te deseo a tí con Yolei- y ambos amigos se despidieron. Una vez que T.K. se volvió a quedar solo escuchó que uno de los encargados del tren empezaba a hacer señas a la gente para que se subiera, estuvo a punto de ir a pedirle que aguarde unos minutos más hasta que unas manos le taparon la vista.

-Adivina quien soy- dijo una voz que conocía bastante bien y esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

-No necesito hacerlo. Me alegra mucho que estés aquí- dijo besándola con pasión mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Pensaste que no lo lograría?-

-No lo dudé ni por un momento. Ven el tren está por partir y el maquinista no se retrasará por nada ni nadie-

-¿Ni siquiera por una pareja de enamorados? Que malvado- bromeó ella. Luego de entregarle los boletos al encargado subieron al tren, el cual ya empezaba a ponerse en funcionamiento.

-¿Crees que alguna vez podremos volver, aunque sea de visita?-

-Tal vez, sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Ahora sólo quiero estar a tu lado, sea donde sea, no puedo esperar para poder enseñarle a usar una espada y a leer muchos libros a mi hijo- dijo colocándole la mano en su estómago.

-¿Y si naciera mujer que harias?-

-Probablemente la mimaré demasiado y cuando crezca si algún chico intenta acercarse a ella lo morderé. Nadie toca a mi princesa-

-Si llega a heredar mi carácter, probablemente ella te dé una paliza si le auyentas a sus pretendientes- le respondió al tiempo que lo besaba.

* * *

**¡Buenasss! ¿Como están? Decidí hacer el final en dos partes, espero que les guste =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 **

**Epílogo: parte 2  
**

_3 AÑOS DESPUËS_

Un joven de cabllo rubio se encontraba en el jardín de una pequeña, pero linda casa mientras veía como un niño daba sus primeros pasos hacia dónde estaba parado él -Vamos Dorian, tú puedes pequeño- le decía mientras el pequeño intentaba no caerse hasta que por fin logró llegar a lo pies de su padre -Bien hecho, ése es mi chico- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-¿Viste eso Kari? Pudo hacerlo sin ayuda-

-Por supuesto que lo ví- dijo una mujer de cabello largo quien se encontraba pintando la imagen del hombre con su hijo.

-Tendríamos que usar una de esas cámaras fotográficas para capturar el momento-

-Ni lo sueñes, mis pinturas se ven mucho más elegantes que esas imágenes en blanco y negro- le respondió ella.

-Qué modesta eres-

-Y eso que mi arte se vende a montones-

-Disculpa, pero ¿Quien es el profesor más joven y popular de la academia? Todos me adoran, en especial mis alumnas-

-Si llego a verte cerca de ellas te arrancaré la cabeza- le dijo enojada.

-Me encanta cuando te pones celosa, las mejillas rojas hacen que te veas más linda- bromeó mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella-

-Eres un mentiroso- y le pasó el pincel por su nariz dejándosela de color azul.

-Y tú malvada- respondió riéndo al tiempo que se limpiaba la pintura.

-Crece muy rápido ¿Verdad?- preguntó mientras veía a su hijo caminar de un lado a otro.

-Parece que fuera ayer que lloraba sin parar y lo alimentaba con mi pecho-

-Aún queda mucha materia para alimentar a un niño- le dijo mirando el busto de la castaña haciendo que ella se sonrojara y se mordiera el labio -Me alegra ver que aún conservamos esa chispa-

-Nunca cambiarás T.K.-

-¿Debería?-

-No serías el hombre del que me enamoré si lo hicieras- respondió mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y lo besaba.

-Te amo Kari y espero tener atardeceres como éstos durante muchos años-

-Yo también lo espero- dijo mientras alzaba a su hijo y lo sostenía en sus brazos mientras todos miraban como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

* * *

Un adulto de ojos azules y cabello rubio platinado estaba observando desde lejos, como una familia se encontraba disfrutando el momento sin percatarse de su presencia -Eso es, deja que él camine sin ayudarlo, debe aprender a hacerlo por su cuenta- decía el hombre como si el padre del niño pudiera escucharlo. El hombre estaba concentrado en la escena hasta que sintió una presencia detrás suyo y cuando volteó se sorprendió al ver quien era -¡Tú! ¿Que haces aquí?- le preguntó a un hombre alto, quien estaba vesitdo con un abrigo de cuero y tenía una larga cabellera castaña.

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo. Ver a la hija que perdí y al nieto que no pude conocer por culpa de mi testarudez e ignorancia- dijo con melancolía -¿O me equivoco?- preguntó el hombre.

-No te equivocas ¿Hace cuánto que descubriste el paradero de tu hija?-

-Mas o menos al mismo tiempo que tú. No abandono a mi sangre fácilmente-

-Lo mismo digo-

-Tú y yo cometimos muchos errores en nuestra larga vida pero creo que nuestro momento de gloria fue al criarlos a ellos- comentó el castaño y él lo miró extrañado -Míralo desde este punto de vista, cuando tú y yo firmamos el pacto que finalizó la guerra hace ya tantos años, pusimos las reglas del juego, pero nuestros hijos fueron más osados y decidieron no jugar y armar el suyo propio. Dudo que ninguno de nosotros podría haber previsto algo como éso- dijo sonriendo.

-Ciertamente- respondió -¿Tú que piensas?-

-¿Acerca de qué?-

-El niño ¿Licántropo o vampiro?-

-Me gustaría decir que licántropo, pero se parece demasiado a su padre como para eso, si fuera a apostar yo diría que una mezcla de ambos-

-Será un rechazado-

-No- lo corrigió el otro hombre -Será un líder, ése niño posee lo mejor de cada raza, y sea lo que sea sigue siendo de mi sangre tanto como de la tuya. El niño...-

-Vendrá a nosotros cuando esté listo- finalizó el hombre de cabello rubio, el otro asintió como respuesta.

-Nuestro nieto será quien abra las puertas de un nuevo comienzo para todos nosotros, hasta entonces dejémoslo que crezca como un niño normal. Ya habrá tiempo de sobra para moldearlo y convertirlo en un hombre- le dijo antes de retirarse.

Una vez que el hombre se quedó a solas le dedicó una mirada hacia dónde estaba el chico con su padre -Lamento mucho las cosas que hice Takeru, estoy seguro que serás mucho mejor padre de lo que yo fui contigo. Estoy orgulloso de tí y quiero que sepas que siempre te querré- dijo en voz baja y luego se marchó de allí.

**FIN**

* * *

**Aquí tienen la última parte de esta historia. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia de principio a fin, en especial a "sslove" y a "anaiza18" que se tomaron la molestia de dejar reviews.  
¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
